Satisfaction Guaranteed…
by cltaylor
Summary: Post EOT. Steph catches Spring Fever and decides that it's time to step out of her comfort zone. Spin off of All it Takes is a Little Push.
1. Satisfaction Guaranteed

Warning! Adult Language, Adult Content and Adult Situations! Warning!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies… as usual. I don't own 'em and don't claim to. I am just havin' some fun. That's all.  
A/N: Okay. I don't know what possessed me to write this, but the character's get a little out of character and the plot just gets crazier and crazier because essentially there is no plot. Just a fun little piece I created for a challenge and then I had to write a different piece because this got to be too long. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Satisfaction Guaranteed…_

My life had always been a little crazy. Some might even say it was borderline insane. To me, it had become ordinary. I expected these unorthodox things to happen to me. God and Fate sit side by side up above dreaming up ways to plot me into disaster. Each day, I exceeded their expectations, driving them to think up even crazier things for the next day.

I am Stephanie Plum. Hear me roar! Watch out world, I was a woman on a mission.

I was cruising down Hamilton, making my way to the Bond's Office, owned by my cousin Vinnie, to find some work. As of twenty minutes ago, I quit Rangeman. Handed in my notice and said my quick goodbyes before anything could be said otherwise.

Why you might ask? I might be that I was stuck in a cubicle all day long, eight hours at a time looking at a computer screen. Doing computer searches is not glamorous work. It makes your eyes bloodshot and crossed at the end of the day, and sitting in a chair gives you a permanent chair ass. You know, when your rear end spreads out wide enough to match the seat you are sitting in. Also know affectionately as the secretary spread. I am not a secretary, so no need for me to contract that type of deformity. Chair ass on me is not a pretty sight.

It could be that I was lacking the excitement of my newest psycho destroying my car, kidnapping me or threatening my body with death. It could be the fight I had with Morelli two nights ago about working in that "profession" still. He said it like I was a street hooker trying to sell my stuff at night down on Stark Street. I take offense to that. He is just mad because I am not putting out for him anymore. Hell, I don't even see him anymore. I don't see anyone. I had given up on men, until this morning. I woke up this morning in a mood, like I was ready to take on the whole world of men. Not for the rest of my life, but maybe as a one night stand sort of thing. Usually not my thing, but it was time to step out of my comfort zone. I am a grown woman. Time to enjoy some adult activity or die a dried up old maid.

But the real reason I quit Rangeman was because of the owner. The one named, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Just a little under six feet tall, mocha colored skin and eyes like black velvet; he was a lot of women's fantasy. Women flocked to him like birds to a pond or bees to honey, either one it was the same thing. If you are doing business with him, you call him Carlos. Or if you were out on the streets, he was known as Ranger. He's a no-nonsense, don't fuck with me or I will make you suffer, badass bounty hunter. Ranger is also the CEO of a securities company that he founded. And every time I looked at him, I catch myself licking my lips like I had just found my source of water in the desert. He can be very distracting, and it had been progressively getting worse over the last few months. Every time I stared at the computer screen my mind started to wandered into uncharted territory about the things I would like to do to him when I got the chance again.

But at the risk of sounding like a pansy ass, I wouldn't allow it to happen. I had one incredible night with Ranger a couple of years ago, and it hadn't happened again. I don't know if I actually had a lot to do with that or if Ranger had decided I wasn't worth the effort. By the way he had been acting lately, I had been put on the shelf with the sign "Danger! Don't Touch!" That is the reason I quit. I couldn't work in that atmosphere with that hanging over my head. I couldn't make up my mind and Ranger wasn't about to play games with me anymore. I think we had finally drifted into Put Out or Get Out territory.

I pulled my newer silver Honda Accord in the back of the Bond's Office and swung myself out of the car. I beeped it locked as I was walking in the back door. Lula and Connie both were sitting with their feet propped up on Connie's desk. Connie was filing her nails and smacking on a wad of gum. Lula was reading out loud from the latest Cosmo.

Topic was: _100 Ways to Better Sex._

Lula was in mid sentence about how you should try a new position each time you go back to the bedroom for "a little lovin" as Lula put it.

"You know," I said. I was standing a couple of steps behind Lula. "Putting one leg behind your own head and using the other one to push off of his shoulder sounds a little complicated. Not to mention a recipe for disaster."

Lula whipped her head around. Her bright purple eye shadow out down by her fake sparkly purple eyelashes. The eye shadow made her eyes looked surprised even when she wasn't. It matched her sequined purple tube top that was three sizes too small and was stretching the laws of spandex.

"Girl!" Lula exclaimed, "Your skinny ass doesn't know shit about positions! Morelli looks like the type to keep you on your back. And we all know you ain't sleeping with that fine piece of ass known as Ranger. MMMM, MMMM, MMMM! What I wouldn't do to get my fingernails digging into his back."

"You ain't kidding!" Connie said to Lula, looking up at me. "If I worked for him, I would be plotting on how I was gonna get his clothes off. That man is a divine. Practically edible."

I had to keep my mouth from gaping open. I felt the same way, but no way was I going to voice that. These two would eat the information up like fresh gossip straight off the rumor mill. They were incorrigible even now, without knowing that.

"Whatcha doin here anyways?" Lula asked. "Get tired of all that testosterone?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No." I said.

Connie's eyebrows shot up, "No! Get out!"

It was my turn. I raised an eyebrow in Connie's direction. "What?"

"You slept with him!" Connie squealed.

Lula shot out her chair and it tipped over onto the floor. She eyed me head to toe.

"Nah." Lula said, her eyes squinting, "Whadya do? Spill it girl!"

"I quit."

"NO!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

I nodded my head. "I did. Half an hour ago. Marched in there and quit."

Lula was shaking me. "You hafta go back!"

"Are you crazy!" Connie shouted. Her hands propping her up on the desk. She was leaned forward towards me.

"I just couldn't do it anymore!" I exclaimed. My white face giving away the pink tinge creeping into my cheeks.

Lula burst out laughing, "Oh, girl! You got it bad!"

Connie looked from Lula to me and back to Lula.

"She does, doesn't she?" Connie said in a conspirator's sort of way.

I folded my arms over my chest, "You two don't know shit. I don't got anything bad."

Connie wagged a finger in my face, "Oh, yes you do! And you know it."

Lula was shaking her head.

"You need to go out, you know? I gotta get you laid in a bad way. You got the worse case I have ever seen."

"And what's that?" I huffed.

"Spring fever." Connie said. "It happens to the best of us. Better to get it over with now, before your case progresses worse."

Lula grinned, "You might start humping any man in sight. And what good would that do ya girl? You'd be like Joyce Barnhardt with a pack of rabid dogs. And that's low. But lucky for you, I have the cure. Girl's night. Tonight."

"I'm calling everyone I know. Rangeman included." Connie said. "We are gonna wear our hair down tonight, girls. Next stop on this train, Wild Town heading into Naked Ville."

I was shaking my hands in the air signaling NO! "No, No, No. I'm fine. Really." Connie picked up the phone and I slammed my hand over hers and hung up the phone, "Don't you call Rangeman." _Yeesh_, I thought to myself. This could get ugly.

Connie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't ruin my fun, Steph! I need to go out. You think you are the only one with needs. I am gonna get one of those fine ass, firm bodied men to rock my world. Trust me, you need to do the same thing. You will thank me in the morning." And she shoved my hand off of hers, hitting the speed dial on the phone.

Lula was bouncing in the balls of her feet. Connie was talking quickly, asking for any available Rangeman employee.

"Is that Tank?" She asked in an excited whisper, "Is it Tank?" She was waving the phone over to her, "Gimme that phone." She said to Connie, yanking it out of her hands.

"Hello, you hunk of burnin love. Whatcha got for me?"

Lula laughed, "Oh, I know it. Don't I know it? I be goin out tonight. You comin?"

Lula laughed again, and it tittered into girly giggling. Funny, I didn't know Lula was capable of that kind of giggling.

"You're bad. Don't be sayin that shit to me. I might take you up on that. Hell, who am I kiddin? You got time?"

I could hear Tank's deep baritone voice booming over the receiver. Lula laughed again.

"I'll hold you to dat. You bring the rest of the crew." She paused for a moment, listening to Tank's reply. "Uh-huh. You got it. Later." And she slammed the phone down.

"Done. You can't be backin out now. A few of them were gonna gets some drinks out tonight anyway, since it's Friday."

Connie and Lula were eyeing me. I had a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

"You best be getting home, and getting ready. You ain't gonna get laid lookin like that."

I looked down at my black cargos and black tee with Rangeman printed on it.

"These are work clothes." I said. "And that's not the point. I came here to get some work. I gotta pay bills you know!"

Connie tsked. "No can do. Nothing. Nada. Not one file. Whyda think we were just sitting here on our asses reading Cosmo when you walked in? That I like being here? It's not cause working here is getting me a step closer to heaven. Not a chance. Been this way the past two weeks. You're shit out of luck for now."

"Fuck!" I breathed out in frustration. "I was hoping you would be swamped and be begging me to help out."

"No can do sista. You might as come out and get crunk tonight; sleep with some strange and start new tomorrow."

I looked at Lula like she had just spoke in a foreign language to me.

"What was that?"

"You know," Connie replied, "Get fucked up, and sleep with some random guy. You will feel much better in the morning. Then maybe Monday you can slink back to Ranger and beg for your damn job back. Maybe he will offer you a trade. I would take the trade." Connie said. She had a strange look in her eye. Lula and I traded looks. We didn't want to know.

I sighed. There was no win-win situation here. Maybe they were right. I needed something new in my life. Time to get the ball rolling.

"All right. All right. I'll go out tonight. No funny business. And if you start having orgies in the middle of the club with the Merry Men then I'm out."

Lula smiled like she was already planning it out in her head. "Oh, girl. You ain't gonna regret this. Fo'sho."

I rolled my eyes. I was sure I already regretted it.

"Alright. I am out. See ya later tonight!" I was heading back to the back door.

"I'll be at your door at ten. You better be ready." Lula yelled as I was walking out the door. I waved at her. I got the point. No chickening out or I would get pulled out by my hair.

* * *

Ranger was waiting for me on my new sofa when I walked through the door in a rush. That was all I needed. Ranger. In my apartment. It was a temptation past sinful.

"Yo." I said casually. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Yo, yourself." Ranger replied, standing up from the sofa and stepping in front of me. "You serious about quitting Rangeman, Babe?"

I debated on rolling my eyes and then I thought better of it. "I handed you a notice, didn't I?"

The corners of Ranger's mouth tilted upward at the edges, "Babe. Cut the shit."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Okay. I was in a mood this morning. Can you give me until Monday? Maybe by then I can sort this out."

"Sort what out?" Ranger was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Shit, I thought to myself. I shouldn't have said that. Think Steph. I told myself. Now what are you going to say. I opened my mouth to say something, and then I closed it again. I couldn't tell him that I quit because of him. That every time I get near him, I have this strong urge to throw him down on a bed and wear his ass out until he can't even remember his own name. Yeah, I thought to myself. That probably isn't appropriate to tell one's boss, even if it is Ranger.

"I'm just antsy, I guess." I said, turning around away from him. Ranger can spot me lying; it's like an embedded radar in his brain. I was searching the refrigerator for something, anything really. I was really using the cool air from the fridge to keep the color out of my cheeks. I finally grabbed a Corona and offered one to Ranger, but when I turned I realized he was standing directly behind me. The sneaky little devil that he is.

Ranger closed the refrigerator door behind me and backed me up against it.

"You know what I think?" Ranger asked me.

I was staring at his lips watching them move. His mouth was sensual, lips made for kissing. I licked my lips subconsciously.

Stop it, I told my brain. You gotta cut it out. This isn't gonna do you any good. You gotta sleep with someone else.

"What?" I squeaked. I cleared my throat, "I mean, what do you mean Ranger?"

Ranger let his fingers trail down the side of my face, tracing a path along my cheekbone. His eyes drifted from dark chocolate to black when my lips parted.

"I think," Ranger dipped his head down, his lips brushing up against my ear, "I think you need something…" He gently nipped at my earlobe, "And I know what it is."

His voice was like velvet, cloaking my body and covering me with desire. I was seconds from becoming a puddle on the floor. Ranger continued to work his way down my throat, one hand threaded into my hair and the other on my hip holding me against his length.

"Are you sure about that?" I breathed out. It came out in a rush, partly a moan.

I could feel him smile against the underneath of my chin. For an answer his lips settled on mine. He nipped at my bottom lip and slid his tongue across it. When I moaned, he slid his tongue deep into my mouth, mocking the motion that his lower body was grinding into mine. I was working my way to sliding my hands underneath his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against my hands, when Ranger pulled away from me.

"Think about it and let me know." He told me with one last kiss and he walked out the door.

I stood leaning up against the refrigerator for the longest time, not comprehending what had just happened. He got me all hot and flustered and walked out. My jaw was gaping open, unhinged from my face. What a bastard! It showed me just how bad I wanted him and how deep I had let it go. Lula and Connie were right. I needed to get laid bad and in the worst way. And I had to do it tonight. So I didn't have the chance to have that sort of confrontation with Ranger again. Ranger doesn't play nice or fair. And that certainly was about as unfair as it gets. I needed a cold shower, and I was going to deny myself the shower massager. I wanted to give it as good as I got it tonight. I would show him. I couldn't wait to waltz into my cubicle on Monday morning with the satisfactory smile spread across my face. It would serve his ass right.

* * *

I had changed outfit twenty damn times. Nothing I tried on looked good. What has happened to me! I hadn't done a distraction job in so long, I have forgotten how to look slutty!

When I answered the doorbell to Lula, I was in a state. I was wearing low slung dark blasted jeans with a flared leg, paired with a low cut black halter top. My godforsaken curly hair was piled up on top of my head and looked more like a messy up-do, then the sexy sex kitten I was going for. I had my FMP's on. This was my last outfit. I was not changing.

Lula gave me a look up and down. "You'll do."

Lula was wearing a hot pink jumpsuit, with a chrome chain belt slung around her hips. She was color coordinated from head to toe. Lula weaved her way into the apartment. I tromped back into the bedroom and into the bathroom. I needed another coat of eyeliner and mascara. I coated myself up and lined my lips with cherry red. I smacked them together in the mirror. I wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

I shot a look to Lula when I came out of the bedroom. "Let's go."

"We are takin a cab." Lula said to me. "I plan on gettin' fucked up and goin' home with someone else anyway. Just saves me a hassle in da mornin'."

I locked up the apartment more out of habit than anything else. Everyone and their brother can jimmy themselves into my apartment, but me.

Lula had a cab waiting on us in the parking lot. We slid in and Lula gave the directions to the club. It was a new club called _Generic_. The clubs was some ways away from my apartment, down off of Route 1.

"What's the deal?" I asked Lula.

She shrugged her shoulders. "This is the spot."

I rolled my eyes. "What's the deal with the spot? "

"This way you can hook up with someone and they might not know you from the funeral home burnin'. Plus tonight it will be off the chain."

"Been there yet?"

"Nope, girlfriend. This club is a virgin as far as I am concerned. Never experienced Lula yet. I'm 'bout to break it out tho'."

I shook my head with a smile. We may never be allowed back after tonight if Lula gets her way. I thought to myself.

The cab driver had the radio on a station playing hip-hop and Lula was dancing in the seat beside me. Lula's cell phone rang as we neared the exit for the club.

"'Sup." Lula chimed.

"No, suga'. We almost there. I'll blow ya up when we are standin' in line."

Lula was nodding her head. "Uh-huh. Later."

I looked at her expectably, waiting for her to tell me what that was about. When she didn't say anything.

"Who was that?"

Lula gave a smile, "That hunk of burnin love. God damn he is fine."

Tank.

"He says the place is full. Place is full with off duty cops."

I raised an eyebrow at Lula. She usually isn't cool with cops.

"You okay with that?"

"Nah. Don'tcha worry about me none. I'll be cool."

The cab driver pulled up to the outside of the club. I thumbed through some bills and handed them to the driver. "Keep it." I told him and slid out of the car.

Lula was fluffing herself, looking around for Connie. I spied Connie standing in line, close to the front. She waved us over when she noticed us. Connie was wearing a short black dress that looked painted on and left little to the imagination. Lula was whipping out the cell phone.

"Yo." She said, "We be out here. See ya in five." And she disconnected.

"You got something going on with Tank?" I asked her.

"Nope." Lula said to me with a smile, "But I plan on it after tonight. I'm gonna rock his fuckin' world."

Connie and I looked at each other before laughing. Lula could rock anyone's world, but she had been working on Tank for almost a year now.

It came up for our turn to go in. The bouncer took one look at me and a smile spread across his face. Shit! He recognized me. How the hell can people do that!

"Hey Ian!" The bouncer shouted to his buddy, "Look who it is!"

"Shhhhh!" I said to him. "I'm trying to have a good time tonight. I would like for no one to know."

Lula stepped in front of me, standing toe to toe with the bouncer, "You gotta a problem with my girl?"

The bouncer smiled down at Lula. "Hell no. She's famous. I can't wait to see what happens tonight. You guys are free tonight. On the house."

Connie looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "If that's the case, I am taking you every where I go."

Lula looked back at me like a proud momma cat. "Girl… shit. We gonna have us a time tonight."

We were working our way through the bouncers into the club. Lula wasn't kidding when she said it was packed. It was wall to wall tight. They had to be close to max capacity tonight. The DJ was playing a mix of hip-hop and pop. On the dance floor the people were crunched together, making it one massive grinding fest. I spotted Bobby out on the floor, on the edge, dancing with a couple of girls. Which meant that the Merry Men were in house tonight. Lula was standing on her tippy toes looking around for Tank. She was whipping out her cell phone, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and faced a massive chest that only could belong to Tank. I tipped my head all the way back and gave a friendly smile. "What's up?"

I tapped Lula on the shoulder, and she swung around. She pursed her lips, giving her head a little shake, "Damn. Lookin' as fine as ever. Turn around and let me see that fine ass of yours."

I gave Connie a look and she grabbed a hold of my hand, looking from Tank to Lula. "We are gonna go get a drink and leave you two alone."

I don't think they cared what we did. Tank was bent down towards Lula's head so that he could hear her over the music and she was leaned into him. I was almost tempted to bet Connie that those two wouldn't last until closing before they would be out. Connie pushed her way to the bar and squeezed between two guys at the bar. Connie checked them both out and made a hand squeezing gesture to the ass of the guy on her right. I shook my head at her. These two were nuts.

"Get me a beer." I shouted to Connie.

The guy on the left of Connie turned away from the bar and locked eyes with me. He was kind of cute, with that fresh out of college look, blond hair and green eyes. He gave me a look and smiled. I returned the smile. Maybe the night wasn't going to be so bad after all. That was I thought that until his girlfriend came up on the other side of him and gave me the death glare. I shrugged my shoulders and took the beer from Connie. She was drinking some sweet drink that was blue.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"A Blue Hawaiian." She replied. "It taste like kool-aid. Wanna try it?"

I shook my head and took a long pull off my beer. Things that taste like kool-aid usually end up getting you the drunkest and have you worshiping the porcelain god at after hours parties and embarrassing yourself until you pass out.

Lula and Tank were slow grinding to a slower hip-hop song. Junior, Hal and Woody were making their way up to the bar. Junior caught my eye and smiled.

"We heard you were gonna be out tonight." Junior said to me. He was leaning down talking in my ear so that I could hear him.

I laughed, "Big gossip around the office, huh?"

Connie was eyeing Woody, up and down. I looked over at her and she looked at me, and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" I heard Connie ask Woody. He didn't reply to her, but took her free hand. She shot me a look over her shoulder and mouthed, "Good luck!"

"Heard you quit." Hal said to me. He was drinking a beer and had another one in his hand as a reserve.

Junior was still standing close to me, "How come? You tired of us?"

I smiled. "Nope. I just don't have the excitement that I want. I crave that homicidal maniac sort of attention that I have been missing."

They both laughed.

"No. I'm ready to be back out on the field."

Junior shrugged his shoulders. Hal was talking to a girl sitting on a bar stool nursing a beer by herself. I swung my eyes back up to Junior.

"You here by yourself?" Junior asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You saw me with Connie. Lula is out there." I pointed out on the dance floor where she had her hand. "Dancing with Tank."

Junior laughed. We both watched the pair of them for a few minutes, "You mean slow fucking on the dance floor, don'tcha?"

I laughed. He was right. I took the last pull from me beer and leaned over Junior to the bar.

"You want somethin'." I pointed at my beer.

He smiled at me. "How 'bout you?"

I shook my head at him, "Nut-uh. I'm not on the menu for you. At least not tonight."

That got me thinking about Ranger, and I didn't want to think about him tonight. Tonight was for me and I was going to ignore any thoughts of him.

I grabbed my beer of the bar and left a tip. I nodded at Junior.

"Let's dance." I grabbed a hold of his hand with my free one and pulled us out there. I had been a while since I had been out, especially dancing and drinking. I felt like a college student again. The tempo of the song was pretty upbeat and Junior and I were having a good time. We weren't grinding against each other, but I was dancing on him. Connie was on the opposite side of the floor towards the middle, practically humping Woody on the dance floor, not that anyone would notice consider the amount of people doing just that. I had finished my beer three songs ago, and I was damp with sweat. All these people had shot the room temperature into the hot as hell category. I leaned up against Junior, putting my hands on his chest to keep myself from falling over.

"I need another beer!" I shouted to him.

Junior smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, leading me off the dance floor. We wound our way up to the bar and Junior ordered me another and a bottle of water for himself.

"You're not drinking?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Sober chauffeur tonight. Tank drove himself. I knew he had ulterior motives for doing that. I can see why now."

I followed his eyes to Tank and Lula, who were not making out on the dance floor, but what they were doing could be considered illegal in some states.

"Who all is here?" I asked innocently. I knew Ranger wasn't. He didn't come out on these little get togethers. Junior handed me my beer and he took a drink of his water.

"Well," Junior said to me. He was back to leaning down whispering in my ear, "you seen Hal, Woody and Tank. Ram, Vince and Cal are here somewhere. I drove the rest of us, but most of the time everyone ends up going home with someone else at the end of the night."

I burst out laughing, "You're kidding, right?"

Junior looked at my face and smiled, "Nope, bright eyes. I'm not. These kids are a wild bunch. I can't keep control of them."

I gave him a ruefully look, "I know better than to believe that. You are right up there with them. You are just bummed cause you aren't drinkin' tonight."

He squeezed my arm affectionately, "You're right. But don't tell anyone I said so."

I could really find myself liking Junior if it wasn't for the pesky attraction to Ranger hanging in the way. Something must have changed in my eyes, because Junior leaned back down to my ear. He brought a finger underneath my chin and tipped my head back.

"Listen, I know you gotta thing for Ranger. We all know." I started to interrupt him, but he shook his head, "I'm not blind, bright eyes. I can see it. But I am not gonna get involved in whatever you two got going on."

I lowered my head and bit my lip. It was a sad day when everyone in the world knew your business but the two people involved. I looked back up into his eyes and frowned.

"I just don't wanna lead you on, Junior. If it wasn't for that, I could really dig you. You know?"

Junior smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "I could really dig you too, bright eyes; but that isn't the point. Even though Ranger hasn't said anything, we all know that you two have something and I'm not gonna tread on that."

I smiled up at him. "Friends?"

"Agreed. But I get the first shot when Ranger fucks up. Deal?"

I laughed. I knew Ranger was never going to act on what I wanted him to, but no need to be bitter about it. I knew that in the beginning.

"You got yourself a deal. Although, I don't know if you could handle me. I am quite the handful."

Junior gave a full bodied laugh, "You are something else, that's for sure. Let's go back out and dance. I'm planning on taking advantage of you while I can."

I laughed as I took his hand. I felt carefree and was actually having a really good time.

Junior guided us back out to the floor and it was a slower song, so we slow danced. I giggled like a little schoolgirl and flirted back with him. I had meant what I said. I really liked Junior and if it weren't for his boss, I would give us a shot at getting together. But what is done is done. Can't change the past and as much as I wanted to get laid, I wouldn't do that to Junior. I would be just using him. I would be just using any guy at this point as a substitute for Ranger. And Junior deserved much better than that, hell most guys deserved better than that.

We continued to dance even after the slow song and I had finished my third beer. I was buzzed and completely happy. We had been dancing forever, my curls were damp with sweat and my halter top was clinging to my breasts, the sweat pooling between them. When we first started off on the dance floor we were towards the outer edge and now we had been moved to the middle. I was in the middle of grinding on Junior when I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned around and was met with Connie's look of ecstasy.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She pulled me down to her, so that she could whisper in my ear, "I'm out. Going home with Woody. Tell Lula not to worry about me, but I doubt she remembers that any of us are here. Have you been watching them? Like teenager's, practically having sex on the dance floor. See ya Monday, and you better be spillin' the details." Connie leaned away from me and eyed Junior up and down.

"See ya." Connie said to Junior. Junior nodded in her direction.

Junior grabbed a hold of my elbow and pulled me closer to him, "Who is she off with?"

I gave a feline grin, "I bet you could guess, and then I wouldn't hafta tell you."

"That would be too easy. What are you gonna give me if I get it right?"

I laughed; it was more of a snort. "You'll be lucky that I didn't kick your ass."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I know. I was just yankin' your chain."

The DJ came over the loud speaker announcing that it was the last song before closing time.

"I better go find Lula and tell her that Connie has left."

Junior nodded his head, "You need a ride?"

I shook my head. No way was I getting in an Explorer full of drunken men from Rangeman. I would never live that down. "Nah. I'll be okay. I'll take a cab back."

I turned to walk away, and Junior grabbed a hold of my wrist, "I had a good time, bright eyes. See you on Monday?"

I smiled wistfully and leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips. "You made tonight great. I'll never forget it." I squeezed his hand and took off on the mission to find Lula. People were filtering out of the club and I could see Lula standing on the bar, hand over her eyes searching the club. I waved at her and caught her eye. She tapped Tank on head and pointed in my direction. I started weaving my way through the people, making it over to them. Tank slid his hands underneath Lula's arms and helped her off the bar. She looked completely smitten with him.

"Hey!" I said. "You two leavin'?"

"Yep. He's been peepin me all night. So we're gonna roll out. Need a ride?" She gave Tank a look.

"Nope. I'm good. I'm just gonna head out and catch a cab."

Tank grabbed a hold of my wrist as I was walking by, "You sure? It ain't no trouble."

I gave a smile and shook my head, "I'm sure. Have a good time." I turned back to Lula. "See ya tomorrow."

I gave another smile and moved on, following the crowd outside. In the time we had been inside, the clouds had drifted in and it was drizzling cold rain. I was trying to stand on my tip-toes to see if I could catch one of the cabs already waiting outside. The longer I stood in the crowd, the harder the rain began to fall. By the time I pushed my way to the front of the pack, all of the cabs were taken and gone. I gave a frustrated sigh. Fuck, what was I going to do now. I thought to myself. The people were filtering away from the club now, most people had got in their cars and left. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to call 411, when I felt a hand graze my lower back and settle.

"What the fu…" I turned and looked into the eyes of Ranger, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Finding you."

I just stared at him. After what he did to me earlier in the apartment, I should kick him in the shin.

"Who said I needed you to find me. Maybe I am waiting on someone?"

"Babe." Ranger said to me, he eyes staring into mine. "You've been standing here for five minutes. Any guy that would leave you alone on the curb isn't worth going home with."

Ranger was trying to guide me to the Porsche, but I dug my heels into the concrete determined not to move another inch.

"Like you leaving me earlier in the apartment? Would that be an example of someone not to go home with?" I blurted out. I instantly covered my mouth. Damn impulsiveness.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at me, "Babe."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you dare think it. It is not the same."

Ranger did something I didn't expect. He laughed. Not a small chuckle or just a fraction of a smile, but a full out laugh, like the situation was funny. I spun away from him and started walking in the opposite direction. Ranger caught up to me with two steps and took a hold of my elbow.

"Babe. Come on. I will take you home."

I whipped around on Ranger and pointed a finger at him.

"Fuck you, Ranger." I hissed under my breath. I noticed the few people still standing outside were watching us carefully.

He took a hold of the hand in his face and hauled me up against him, crushing his lips down onto mine for one brief second, quickly causing all my anger to subside and the lust to return in full force.

"You're pushing the limit." Ranger told me. "Get in the car."

By this point, I was soaked to the bone and shivering cold.

"You gonna make me strip to get in the car?"

Ranger shot me a look as he took me back to the Porsche. He opened the door for me and I gingerly climbed in. I started to feel back about sitting on the leather seats with soaked clothes dripping water all over the place. But then I reminded myself that I was suppose to be mad at him, and made sure to sink a little bit deeper into the seat after that. Ranger got in, looking over at me.

"Oh," I said tilting my head over to look him in the eyes, "Don't mind me. I am just along for the ride."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but restrained himself at the last minute, so I turned my head to look out the passenger side window. The ride wasn't too long back to my apartment just a little under thirty minutes. When Ranger pulled into the back parking lot, he shut the engine off and got out. I was already out of the Porsche by the time he swung his fine ass around to my side. I was breathless at the sight of him, my throat closing up and the panting beginning.

Ranger leaned against the fender of the Porsche, waiting for me to speak. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"I-uh… I think I will be fine. You don't need to come up. Thanks for the ride home." If Ranger came up to the apartment, I would be a goner.

"Listen, I won't stay unless you ask."

Shit, I thought to myself. I noticed he didn't mention that he wouldn't try to persuade me into asking him to stay. I walked past him.

"Well… then. Let's get this over with so I can get to bed." Mentally I slapped myself on the forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I say that? I heard Ranger chuckle behind me. Like sexual frustration is a funny subject to him. I was starting to think I was losing my mind from it. Damnit, why couldn't I have found someone tonight that I could have hooked up with and forgot about the next day. I am too damn nice for my own good.

We walked up the stairs silently. Made our way down the hall, and Ranger waited for me to put my key in the lock and unlock my front door, instead of just slipping underneath the door like smoke. Ranger moved past me and went into each room flipping on the lights and checking around. When the coast was clear from the boogeyman or whoever might have come to visit, Ranger met me out in the kitchen. He was checking me out. I could tell because everywhere his eyes went my skin got hot and caused the rest of me to get goosebumps. My nipples puckered into hard little pencil points against the fabric. I turned away from him.

"Do you want a Corona?" I asked. "Cause I definitely need one."

I could hear Ranger moving in behind me, like he had done earlier in the day. I held onto the refrigerator door and reached in for a beer.

"No. And I don't think that is what you want either." He let his finger trace down my spine, sliding the soaked fabric of the halter top up my back. I shivered against his touch. I wanted him so bad, I just didn't think it was a good idea, but I could definitely be talked into it being a good idea. Fairly easily, I thought to myself.

I leaned up slowly, and Ranger turned me around so that I was facing him, pushing me up against the counter beside the refrigerator this time. He tucked a stray wet curl back behind my ear and took the Corona away from me sitting it down on the counter beside us.

"Remember this afternoon?"

I raised an eyebrow. Like I could forget. It only made matters worse for me.

"Yeah. What about it? Feel like having a rematch?" I quipped.

Ranger's eyes got soft and warm, and burned into my with an intensity of desire I could only feel with him. I immediately got warm in places that had been demanding a lot of attention lately without any available. I felt myself push up on him ever so slightly and his body reacted to me instantly.

"I take that as a yes." I said softly as I watched his mouth descend onto mine. But he stopped just inches away.

"You want this?" He whispered on my lips.

I didn't just want it. I needed it, bad. "Yes." I murmured. "No regrets."

I brought my lips up to meet his, and I slid my hands into his hair. I didn't want him getting away from me this time. He needed to finish what he started. I touched my tongue to his bottom lip and I heard him groan. In my mind, I smiled. Payback. His tongue darted out to take over and I gladly let him. I was puddle of desire mush, leaning completely against him, allowing his lower body to grinding into mine. Every one of my nerve endings was on fire, sending little shocks flooding down south. I was definitely ready. I didn't need much to get me going after earlier.

Ranger slipped an arm around my waist and picked me up, sliding me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him, keeping him as close to me as we could get with out clothes still on. He quickly relieved me of my halter top, leaving my upper body bare. I got busy sliding my hands underneath the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it upward until Ranger pulled it off himself. His mouth immediately found mine once again. He kissed me like he just couldn't get enough of me, like he was dying and I was his only source of survival. He took his mouth away, and slid his tongue down my jawbone to my neck where he began to caress the area with his tongue and lips. I had a firm grip of his hair, keeping his mouth to my neck, in case he felt the need to pull away. I was past the point of no return, and I couldn't deny myself this now that I had come this far. As if Ranger was reading my mind, he murmured in my ear.

"Hold on tight." And he slid me off the counter and carried me back into the bedroom.

Several hours later, after the fury of desire and lust had passed for the time being, I laid contently underneath the covers waiting for my heart to stop pounding like a herd of bulls running down the street and for my breathing to go back to normal. Ranger had the sheet draped precariously low on his hips, just barely covering up the main object of my current fascination. I couldn't even think of any words to describe that. Actually, I was so out of it, I couldn't speak. Ranger had his eyes closed and looked rather peacefully considering he should have nothing left in him. He reached an arm out to me, gathering me close to him.

"I saw the way you have been looking at me lately, Babe. You looked as though if you got me alone you would devour me whole. Want to explain?"

I was silent. How do you really explain this? I smiled a slow satisfied smile.

"Spring fever… I caught Spring Fever. I just couldn't help myself. Every time I got near you I wanted to drool or throw you up against the wall and have my way with you."

I could feel Ranger smiling. He kissed the top of my head and shifted me so I was hugging up against his side.

"You ready for another round?"

I laughed. Oh, he had no idea. I was nowhere near to being finished with him. If I was going to sign my eternal soul away for sleeping with him, I might as well get my night's worth.

I kissed his chest, letting my tongue touch the skin lightly like a feather. I smiled knowingly when he stirred against me.

"Do you come with a guarantee? Satisfaction or you keep going?"

He turned into me. "Are you challenging me?"

I laughed and pressed my lips to his, pulling him over me. "Do you accept?"

"Consider this your Satisfaction Guaranteed promise."

* * *

_The End..._


	2. Service Call

_Warning! Adult Language, Adult Content and Adult Situations! Warning!_

_**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies… as usual. I don't own 'em and don't claim to. I am just havin' some fun. That's all.  
**A/N:** Okay, so XJerseyGirl talked me into writing another chapter for this story, and now it is becoming a full fledge story. So, if you notice the story not really going anywhere, time to blame the fluff writing. I never claimed to be a great writer :)  
BTW: For those wondering where the hell Chapter5 for WCA is; it should be posted in a couple of days.__

* * *

_

Service Call…

* * *

**I** stood at the door of my closet. One hand in my hair and one hand propped onto the doorframe. I had been standing here for at least an hour, debating what I was going to do. I had a lot of shit going on in my head right now. First and foremost, a lot of it had to do with Ranger.

I did something that I thought I would never do, and thoroughly enjoyed myself to the point that I couldn't even regret it. No, mostly I was embarrassed. My face got hot with color. Not only did I keep Ranger up most of the night on Friday, but that included Saturday and Sunday too. I gave it as good as I got it, and I think that he wouldn't say he had any complaints. The big kicker was that he had turned off his cell phone to spend the night with me. When does that ever happen? Hell must have frozen over, pigs must have flown over or Joyce Barnhardt must have given up her obsession of sleeping with other people's husbands. 'Cause it happened.

When Ranger went to leave on Saturday afternoon, I danced after him to the front door in just my boy shorts and a tank top. I had sex written all over me in bold letters and the telltale signs of it in my attitude. I had this grin that wouldn't stop. I had sex hair from hell and I was completely happy. I was in such a good mood that I was ready to face the world and take on the bad guys. Ranger paused at the door and leaned down to kiss me. I grinned up at him. I couldn't help it, not that I tried.

"Bye." I said as his lips touched mine.

Ranger smiled against my lips, and threaded his hands into my curls. He was kissing me leisurely, letting his tongue dance across my lips, sampling me like a fine wine.

"You know," I said breathlessly, "If you keep on doing this, you aren't gonna leave."

I pressed up against him, letting my fingers curl into his shirt. I could feel my body heating up, readying myself for another round. Ranger made a guttural noise deep in his throat. I could feel him hardening against my abdomen.

"I have the cure for that." I moaned against his mouth. I stole a look at him from lowered lashes, his eyes were halfway closed, the black pools of desire trained on me. I nipped his bottom lip. "You got time?"

Ranger's hands left my hair and drifted down my back, cupping my cheeks in his hands and lifting me up slightly against him. I was a burning ball of fire, my whole body responding to him in just a matter of seconds. My breath was coming out in short little pants, my breasts heaving up against his chest. Ranger lowered his head just low enough so his lips grazed along my jaw line, his words whispering seductively in my ear.

"I might have the time, Babe." His tongue flickered out and traced a pattern along my jaw line to my earlobe, "How much do you want it?"

I was so dripping wet by this point, I would have thought it was extremely noticeable how much I wanted it. But telling him wouldn't be straight enough to the point.

"Feel me." I moaned out shamelessly. "If that doesn't convince you…"

I heard Ranger groan and his mouth found mine and he crushed my lips, tongue plundering taking what was his. His lower body was grinding in rhythm, his hands holding me tightly to him. I had no argument when he picked me up off the floor and carried me back into the bedroom.

There in lies the problem. Ranger just left my apartment right at dawn this morning. It had been an all out fest this weekend. We didn't do much talking, just a lot of romping around in the bed, among other places. I stole a look back at the bed. The sheets were in a tangle and the blankets were thrown about, mostly lying on the floor. I definitely wasn't complaining. Those two and half days were probably the best sex I had ever had, and I had felt completely comfortable with him. Ranger wasn't kidding when he told me if he put his mind to it, he would ruin me for all other men. I think I was ruined completely. I had told him no regrets. I wasn't regretting the sex. I was regretting him leaving the apartment and us having to go back to the real world.

So that is why I am having the time out in front of my closet, with my back turned from the bed. I still have my job at Rangeman. Which I guess is a good thing considering I gave Ranger my notice on Friday. But I need to check in with Connie and Lula at the bond's office. Otherwise, they were likely to come hunt me down.

I gave a heavy sigh and pulled a ¾ length, black Lycra shirt off a hanger and padded over to the dresser. I opened up the third drawer and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants with a slightly flared leg. I smiled to myself. After this weekend, I was still feeling pretty sexy, so I decided to go with the black lace low rise panties and a black enhancer bra to you know… enhance my abilities. You never know. I have the need to flaunt my stuff.

I was so lighthearted today; I didn't even know if I should leave the safety of my apartment, because my mind was definitely not on work today. Hell, I didn't even know where my mind was. It was probably off floating around Cloud 9 on its way heavenward, never to be seen or heard from again, knowing my luck.

I took my stuff and went into the bathroom to shower. I would never look at the shower the same way again. The things that man can do in the shower… I trembled and my lower body tightened. It should be illegal in all states, and saved for only me. Even the thought of it made my nipples pucker up painfully. One thought of it makes me weak with want. After this weekend I should be sated, but I wasn't. I was a nympho, a wanton sex addict for a sex god named Ranger. Maybe I should put an ad out in the newspaper announcing it. Because after today, nothing could be more blatantly obvious to the passerby walking down the street. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had this ridiculously satisfied grin spread across my face. Oh, yes. There was no hiding it. My mother was going to find out in less than an hour once I stepped foot outside my apartment.

I did the shower thing and readied myself for the public. I did my hair, and now was putting the finishing touches on my makeup. Went for the natural look, just enough to cover up the proverbial blush staining my cheeks permanently from this weekend. Oh why did I have to have such fair skin? I might as well wear a sign around my neck that say, "Hello! My name is Stephanie Plum. And I had tons of sex this weekend with a hot guy named Ranger. Call me satisfied." It was frustrating, to say in the least.

I got dressed and checked the time. I still had over an hour before I needed to be at Rangeman. I might as well bite the dust and head over to the office. Connie would be just opening up shop for the day.

* * *

**I **was sitting in my car debating my good judgment about coming to the Bond Office this early in the morning. Vinnie would be back from his holiday weekend with Joyce and the newest addition to their little sick fantasy club, a guy named Bigsby. Bigsby was a sixty-four year old ex-porn star that stood just a little over four feet tall and had taken a fancy to Vinnie; after Vinnie bit off more than he could chew in a poker game. It was office rumor that Vinnie was kind of fond of Bigsby and Joyce couldn't stand it. Hence, the weekend away for Joyce and Vinnie. I wonder how Vinnie's wife feels about that. Just one more thing I can use against him. I mean of course that is if I need a reason to get that God awful job back. Now that I um… relieved some tension from my workplace of choice, no reason to beg Vinnie to let me run down nasty skips that flip you into garbage on a daily basis. I would rather let Joyce get through into the garbage; it is where she belonged anyway. Why keep her from her rightful place, I thought. Not that it was likely that Connie had any skips anyway.

I swung myself out of the car and tried to wipe the smile from my face. I was having a hard time with this today. I just had to steer clear of the Ranger thoughts. Ranger thoughts were giving me hot flashes and panting episodes. I walked into the office and all was quiet. I looked around.

Hmm, I thought to myself. That is kind of odd. The office is never quiet unless Ranger is here. I swung my gaze to outside, and sure enough his Porsche was parked out front. Actually, I had parked right beside it. Not good. I told myself. I couldn't even remember the drive over here. Scary, huh?

I strained my ears to hear any sort of sound, and could hear the muffled conversation being held behind the closed door of Vinnie's office. I heard the solid sound of footfall coming closer to the door and rushed to make myself look busy; which wasn't easy considering Connie had nothing on her desk to help me out. I ended up grabbing the damn Cosmo magazine, the one that had gotten me into all this trouble in the first place. Nothing like a Cosmo magazine get all those impish thoughts running wild, causing you to do things you normally wouldn't do. I took a quick glance over the top of the magazine and was met with Ranger's looking right back out at me steadily. I pulled my gaze back down to the magazine. My mouth was dry from that one look. It wasn't even a look of passion, it was just a look. A normal, everyday, run of the mill look, and it made me breathless.

Connie stepped back into the main office. Apparently, she was in Vinnie's office for the little meeting. She had this horrified look spread across her face, like someone had just told her the truth about Vinnie's little encounter with the duck. Not that there isn't much worse things to tell about Vinnie, but I didn't want to know. Vinnie gave me a look of disgust and I flipped him off. He slammed the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" I asked Connie.

Connie huffed. "Dickweed is hiring Bigsby to work skip tracing alongside Joyce and Lula. That is what all that was about. Like we need another freak to work alongside Joyce, she is a piece of work herself. Offers blowjobs to the FTA's that don't wanna cooperate with her. What a fucking joke!" Connie scoffed, waving her hands in the air, "This is turning in a three ring circus show, with me as the ring master."

I rolled my eyes. Vinnie was a piece of work.

"Where is that little worm anyway?" I asked Connie.

"He's down at the porn shop. You know… doing his thing."

Connie and I shuddered. Ugh. I could have gone all day without knowing that. Sometimes, I wondered how he could actually have a legitimate business with all the crazy shit that he pulls. But then I remember that he has Ranger to keep him in business. Vinnie will be fucked when Ranger pulls out. Literally.

Ranger came up beside me. The heat off his body warming into my bones, making them melt into a quivering puddle of yearning like I had never experienced before. God, help me. I wasn't going to be good playing this off. When his hand brushed up against my lower back, it was all I could do not to whimper. His fingers danced along my spine, the little tingles spread across my skin.

He was an ass. How could he not know what he was doing to me? He did and was doing it anyway to see what kind of reaction he was going to get out of me. Is this what men feel like? Jesus. I was going crazy, especially if I was starting to sympathize with the opposite sex. I am out of control.

Ranger's hand drifted upward and settled on my neck in a familiar gesture, kneading the muscles gently.

"You coming by the office later?"

I shot him a look over my shoulder. I hope that was code for we can have sex in his office as soon as I get over there, because anything else coming out of his mouth is irrelevant to me at this point. I took a deep breath and let it out. I really wanted to turn around, shove him up against the wall and take advantage of him in broad daylight. No, I told myself. That isn't a good plan. The lighting is wrong; there is too much traffic on Hamilton… Hmm, things to consider.

"Yep." Was all I could muster without sounding like a teenager with a crush.

It took one heartbeat later for Ranger to turn and walk out the door, get into his Porsche and take off. I dropped the Cosmo onto Connie's desk and the look on her face was one of bewilderment, like she was about to burst from the seams with curiosity.

I held up a hand. "Not one word until Lula gets here, Connie."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I could hear the bass from the firebird rattling the front windows to the office. Lula was behind the wheel; her big, movie star sunglasses shining in the sunlight, head moving in rhythm to the beat. I gave her a little finger wave and Lula hightailed it out of her car and into the office.

"Girl…!" Lula exclaimed. She was swinging her silver sequined handbag into the empty chair in front of Connie's desk. "Whatcha know?"

"Okay! You gotta spill it. Every last detail! And what was that with Ranger? Jesus, the tension between you two was so thick; you couldn't have cut through it with a knife."

"I'd be missin' somethin'? Lula said to me, eyeing me up and down. "That must have been some weekend. You got the smile that doesn't quit givin'."

I looked around the office. I didn't trust that Vinnie didn't have Connie's desk bugged, so I made a motion with my head over to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom; Connie and Lula followed after me. Nothing like a juicy bit of gossip to get a bunch of girls squished into a miniscule bathroom. Considering that Connie keeps the bathroom spotless, it still gave me the creepy-crawlies. I opted for the far right corner, Connie was sitting on top of the toilet stool lid, and Lula was leaning against the door.

"Out with it." Connie said. Her arms folded over her chest. "This better be good. Did you sleep with Junior?"

"Junior! Holy shit!" Lula exclaimed, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Girl! You got some balls!"

I raised an eyebrow at Lula and she narrowed hers like she was trying to see through me. I shot a glance over to Connie.

"You first," I said. "You score or what?"

Lula, who had her eyes narrowed at me a nanosecond before, swung her eyes over to Connie.

"You scored from the club? With who?"

Connie rolled her eyes and shook a finger at Lula, "If you and Tank wouldn't have been slow humpin' on the dance floor like a couple of teenagers you might know what was going on!"

Lula gave Connie the eye, sizing her up and put a hand on her hip.

"I'd be doin' no such thing. Maybe you shouldn't of been peepin' me so hard and been handling your own business."

"I have no problem handling my business. For your information, I handled my business just fine. I heard no complaints."

"Huh." Lula said. "I guess that settles that. Who'd ya take home?"

Connie rolled her eyes and smiled cat-like. "Woody."

"Damn!" Lula whistled.

"And Hal." Connie muttered under her breath.

"What!" Lula and I exclaimed.

We were all quiet for a few seconds. "How did that come about?" I asked.

"Well…" Connie sighed. Oh Jesus, why did I ask? What happens to my mouth? It's like I have verbal diarrhea, things that aren't meant to say spew out of my mouth like molten lava down a volcano.

"Out with it. I ain't got time for all this lollygaggin'!" Lula said.

Connie shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Woody offered to take me home. And Hal jumped in too. We went back to my place… and you know how it is one thing leads to another… Not so much in this case. I would say it was just a couple of big things and a lot of alcohol rolled into one." Connie was smiling and shaking her head, daydreaming about this weekend.

"Holy shit." I muttered underneath my breath.

Connie made the palms up gesture. "Shit happens."

"No shit!" Lula said. She leaned in away from the door and whispered like she was telling a secret, "Who was better?"

Connie seemed to debate this for a minute. Me. Well I was trying to keep my jaw from hitting the ground.

"They were both equally great. Unbelievable even. But…"

"But…" Lula said leaning closer in now.

"I would have never thought it." Connie exclaimed. "It was Hal. My God! The things he can do…"

"Was it hot or what?" Lula asked. She was back to leaning against the door.

"I think I got that on lock now." Connie replied with a slight blush.

I had been listening and not understanding a word these two were saying. I'm from the 'Burg, not the streets. I'm not multi-lingual. I don't speak slang. "On lock?" I asked.

"You know. It was so good I don't gotta worry about a call back, because I know I'll get one. I got him, hook, line and sinker. If I say I wanna throw down, then we do it. I got him on lock."

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh."

"So what about you and Tank?" Connie asked. "How'd that go down?"

"Nuh-uh." Lula said, folding her arms across her chest, "I ain't tryin' to talk about me. I'm a grown woman. I ain't sayin' shit."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Nuh-uh, you ain't gonna get away with that. Was it worth waiting around a year?"

Lula was silent; her eyes narrowed. "I ain't sayin nuthin."

I looked at Connie and Connie looked at me.

"No way." I said. "You can't tell me after all that grindin' in the club, you didn't do nothin' afterwards."

Connie hopped off the toilet stool top and folded her arms over her chest.

"You were practically having sex on the dance floor. What about all that rockin' his world and shit?"

We were all silent. This was the longest I had ever heard Lula be quiet.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" I asked quietly, with a smile on my face.

"He is!" Lula said exasperated. She was waving her hands around in the air; Connie and I were having to do the matrix stuff to keep from getting hit. "Says, he doesn't want me to feel used. That he's really feelin' me. We hava date on Wednesday. Date! I ain't even got words for that!"

"Really." I said. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't imagine Tank on a date. One could only suspect what a date between Lula and Tank would be like. Really, I couldn't have imagined Tank gridin' on Lula on a dance floor. I wouldn't believe it, except I witnessed it a few days ago. The Merry Men are full of surprises.

"He's frustrating the shit out of me! I can't take much more of this! I'm about to throw down on the floor and have my way with him. "

Connie and I gave Lula sympathic head shakes. Mostly because the both of us got laid this weekend and Lula looks like she might strangle the first person that steps into her path this morning. No way did I want to get on her bad side today.

We almost had a moment of men bashing, but my cell phone started vibrating. I let it vibrate for minute. What a great feeling that was; but then, I started getting looks from Connie and Lula and had to cut it out. I looked down at the caller ID. Ranger.

"Yo." I said all nonchalantly, like I wasn't trying to get off from the vibrating phone five seconds ago.

"Yo, yourself. You comin'?"

Phew, was I ever! I was about to right here just from the sound of his voice. I turned away from Connie and Lula. I could feel the color seeping into my cheeks.

"I don't know." I said, stalling for time. I was trying to think of a good reply without coming right out and saying it. "Is this a one man show or am I gonna have some help?"

Ranger was silent on the other end. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, drowning out all other things other than what Ranger might say.

"Do you need to ask or are you feeling frisky?"

Crap! I had to bite my lip from screaming out that I would be running stoplights in order to get there.

"You got ten minutes, Babe. Or I am coming to get you." And he disconnected.

I click my phone shut. "Duty calls." I said cheerfully.

Lula was moving away from the door, but kept a hand on the handle.

"So, you never told us about your night. We know you got laid. Now. Who did the deed?" Lula said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You already know." I said, picking Lula's hand off the handle and scooting past her. I left Connie and Lula in the bathroom with their jaws dropped open.

I was almost to the door when I heard Connie yell out, "But you never answered the…" And I walked out of the office.

* * *

**I** was hustling out of my car and over to the elevator. I took it up to the control room, because go up to Ranger's apartment would be a little obvious. I didn't want him to think he was that good.

I walked over to my cubicle and opened up my bottom filing cabinet drawer, putting my purse in and shutting it back. I still had my SIG. When I gave my notice, Ranger wouldn't let me give the gun back. Told me to keep it. Not that I planned on using it anytime soon or anything, but I was carrying today. Rangeman policy. I had already quit, I didn't need to be fired too.

I had my cell phone clipped to my waist band, just in case it vibrated again. I typed in my user ID and password, and started to work on my pile in the inbox. I guess it didn't matter that I quit on Friday, they must have known I would be back. I didn't know whether to be insulted or happy. Cocky bastards.

I had been working about ten minutes when my phone vibrated. I ripped it off my waistband and flipped it open. I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know that it was Ranger.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello to you too! So you're watching me, huh? Would you like for me to put on a show? Maybe a little song and dance number or a little striptease?" I was leaning down in my cubicle, with my hand over the receiver, voice down to a whisper.

"You working is not a part of the plan."

"I didn't know there was a plan."

Ranger was silent for a minute. I know he was fighting the urge to come down here and strangle me. I was being a smartass on purpose. Most of the Merry Men on duty down here were at the club on Friday night. Ranger had been missing all weekend. If I went missing, and Ranger was nowhere to be found again, all hell would break loose. I would never hear the end of it. At least I didn't see Junior. That would only make it worse.

"If you don't find a way to get out, I'm coming down there."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Improvise." Click.

Just like that he disconnected. I leaned against the seat and flipped off the camera monitor. I thought he was going to turn it off. Maybe I should start paying attention to what I do around here. Never know when someone is watching you.

I sat the phone down on the desk and wound a finger around a curl, trying to come up with a plan. I sat there for a few minutes, debating what I was going to do. The longer I waited the more apprehensive that Ranger would actual come in here and take me away. So I went with the only logical thing to do. I got up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of orange juice, and pretended to miss my mouth, spilling it all down the front of me. I didn't make much mess on the floor, most of the orange juice ended up on my shirt and pants. Tank walked into the kitchen just as I was grabbing some paper towels to mop up what had missed me.

Tank took one look at me and grinned.

"Miss your mouth?"

I gave him the best death glare I could manage. I was trying my best to smother my grin, and tried for a grimace.

"Bite me!" I said, throwing the paper towels into the trash can, "Maybe you would like to give me a hug. Best part about orange juice is that it makes you sticky the rest of the day. Come here, big guy!" I took a couple of steps towards him and he stepped away from me.

"Nuh-uh." Tank said to me. "You better go upstairs and change."

"Good idea." I said to him. "I'll be back."

I quickly walked away from him and suppressed a grin. I went over to the desk and grabbed my purse, heading to the elevator. The Merry Men were pretending not to notice that I was going up, but they are just as nosy as woman. Every time I looked over my shoulder, the guys made a quick move to look like they were busy doing something else. Uh-huh, when they are giving me shit later, I will remember this.

Ranger was waiting for me at the elevator doors when I got to the seventh floor.

"What is all over you?"

I stepped off the elevator and tried to push past him, but he was blocking my way. I quickly kicked off my shoes to try preventing the orange juice from running inside of them.

"You said to improvise."

He shook his head in some sort of amazement that I would actually improvise in order to avoid him coming after me.

"Do you always listen to me?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and braced a hand on my hip.

"Do you always ask this many questions? Or is that a part of your plan?"

Ranger had his eyes on my chest, where the soaked shirt was molded perfectly to me. My nipples tightened painfully, straining out from the bra and shirt.

"Are we gonna stand here all day?" I asked him.

"Strip." Ranger said to me.

"What was that? I thought I just heard the word strip."

"You're dripping wet, Babe."

Yeah, and my shirt wasn't the only place that problem was going on. Ranger's eyes turned black as night, and I bit my lip. I must have said it out loud.

"You expect me to do this where? Here?" I said, pointing to the ground where I was standing.

Ranger picked up my hand and licked the palm. I completely lost my train of thought. All I could think about was his eyes on me, my tongue on other places of my body.

"Orange juice?" Ranger asked. His breath was caressing the skin on the palm of my hand where his tongue had touched briefly.

"Huh?" The orange juice was beginning to dry on my skin. I could see the corner's of his mouth shifting upward. "Oh… Yeah. Orange juice. I had to think quickly."

Ranger used his other hand to flick open the button to my cargo's and slid the zipper down, letting his fingers touch the skin. My heart started pounding wildly. And he used his hand holding mine to pull me closer to him.

"Are you going to take off your shirt?" Ranger asked, "Or would you like for me do it for you?"

I was mesmerized by the look in his eyes; unable to think or move. I was in such a state of awareness that my brain was on overload. It took me a moment to comprehend that he was waiting on a reply.

"By all means… be my guest." I murmured.

Ranger slid his hands underneath my shirt and very slowly pulled it upward, exposing the skin inch by inch. He let his fingertips brand a path until he had the shirt off. He tossed the shirt to the floor, stripped me of my bra and pushed my cargos off in one swift move.

"See something you want, Ranger?" I asked him. His eyes had been raking my body for the last several seconds and my body was burning in anticipation. I let my tongue lick my lips slowly and gave him the clouded over sex eyes. Ranger tensed up.

"Get in the apartment." Ranger practically growled at me.

I took a step forward and pulled his shirt off, pitching it onto the floor with my clothes. I slid my hands slowly up his chest; reveling in the hard muscle of his upper body. I wound my hands around his neck and pressed myself firmly against him, using my tip toes so I could look him in the eye. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth, allowing it slide out slowly, dampening it so it was wet.

"Ranger…"

He took my lips swiftly, not allowing me a chance to take control. The kiss was swift, intense and full of hunger. His arms were wrapped firm around me, holding me tightly to him. But I wasn't going to have any of that. It was my turn. I tugged his hair slightly and pulled away from the kiss, trailing my mouth down his neck and up to his ear.

"You have too many clothes on." I whispered to him. I let my hands fall to the waistband of his pants, and my right hand drifted just a little bit further southward, brushing my fingertips over the fabric.

I was flicking open the button to his cargos, "These seem a little tight." I was sliding the zipper down slowly, making sure my knuckles were brushing against him, "Any reason for that?"

In one motion, Ranger stepped out of his pants, shoved me against the wall and ripped my underwear off. His mouth was at the crook of my neck, teeth grazing the skin, his hips rocking into mine.

"Not much for patience are we?" I breathed out with a smile. I wrapped my legs more firmly around him. "I was hoping for at least a bed."

Ranger brought his head up and brought his lips down onto mine. He was being playful, nipping and tasting in a slow leisurely pace. His hand dipped between our two bodies and slipped southward to my hot spot. He pulled his head back, his lips just barely touching mine.

"I'm not the only one." Ranger murmured. I was soaked and ready for him, but he was stroking me in the same leisurely pace he had been kissing me. The fire was slowly starting to build and I was getting close to the point that I was not above begging. I weaved a hand in his hair, pulling his mouth back down onto mine. I was trying to pick up the tempo and he was keeping it unhurried.

Time to get my way.

"Please." I moaned onto his lips. "Ranger…"

He didn't hesitate. It took one swift movement and I hit the peak immediately. Although few moments later, I did so again and Ranger followed.

We were still leaning up against the wall, several minutes later; our chest's heaving and heartbeats racing. Ranger had his forehead on the wall and I had mine on his shoulder. I was sticking to him, and I smelled like orange juice.

"I think maybe we both need a shower." I sighed.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and peeled us away from the wall. I laughed.

"Maybe you should check for an imprint."

Ranger chuckled. "It wasn't that rough."

I raised an eyebrow at him as he carried me through the apartment, to the bathroom.

"Define rough." I laughed, as I lowered my feet to the ground. "Should I check for bruising?"

Ranger brushed past me; and his back was covered with red fingernail marks.

"Are you sure about that rough part? Your back may not agree."

Ranger turned on the shower, and turned back to me. He had a swagger about him now. He took a couple of steps and leaned into me, causing me to lean heavily against the sink counter.

"Maybe we should try again." I murmured, my eyes on his lips hovering above mine. I touched my tongue to his lips and licked him.

"You have no idea, Babe. The things I could do to you…" He was definitely ready for the things he could do to me. I had the evidence setting against my abdomen.

"I need an example." I moaned. "Show me what you can do."

I ran my hand down his chest, and he caught it before I could reach my destination.

"Shower." Ranger said, "Get in the shower."

I sauntered past him and paused at the door. I threw him a look over my shoulder that said, "Come and get it." It only took him two steps. That's when I knew we weren't going to make it back down stairs the rest of the day.

* * *

**I **had five new voicemails.

I was fully dressed in fresh clothes and Ranger and I were drinking coronas. It was late in the evening. The twilight lit the apartment in a soft pinkish glow. Ranger was speaking to someone on his cell phone, most likely Tank. I was thumbing through my call log, trying to decide whom to call first. Two calls from Lula. Two calls from Mom and a call from Morelli. Oh joy! My lucky day! I wonder what I did to deserve a phone call from him. Fuck it. I deleted it. If he really wanted to speak to me, he'd call me again. All he wants is an easy fight. And I wasn't in the mood. I was going to put off calling Mom until the morning. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture on taking back Morelli and it was well past dinnertime, so no food to bum off my parents.

I hit speed dial for Lula.

"Yo, white girl! Where you been?"

"Working." I fibbed. I was enjoying some recreational activity that had nothing to do with work but Lula would never know.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you lie to me! I know you ain't been working. Tank called the office looking for you."

Mental head slap. Crap!

"Spit it out." Lula huffed. "You're caught."

I turned my back to Ranger, who was still talking on his cell phone giving orders.

"Don't say anything to anyone!" I told her. "I don't want everyone to know. There is nothing going on."

"You mean other than just sex. Sex with Batman?"

The situation would almost be laughable if I wasn't in it.

"I'm gonna say yes. And hang up the phone now. Goodnight Lula."

Lula laughed. "Oh, girl. I can't wait to hear the details about that."

"Later." I said.

"Later." Lula replied, laughing still.

I disconnected and turned back around.

"So." I said to Ranger. "Was Tank pissed?"

Ranger took the last pull of his corona and pitched it in the trash. He pushed off the opposite counter and stepped in front of me.

"He knows. But he isn't going to say anything."

I nodded my head.

"Lula knows. I've been caught red handed."

Ranger tipped his head back and laughed at my expression. He reached forward to tuck a curl behind my ear.

"Did you think she wouldn't?"

I gave a mental eye roll. "Tank called the Bond's office looking for me."

Ranger nodded and I finished my corona.

"I think it is time I took off." I told him. I started to walk to the front door of the apartment. Ranger was following behind me.

"I might actually try to work tomorrow." I looked over my shoulder and flashed him a grin. I started to open up the door and Ranger reached out to tug on a curl playfully. I kissed him on the lips lightly. I didn't want to get him started again. I would never leave.

"I should probably say thank you, although that sounds kinda weird and awkward."

Ranger gave me the full on smile.

"I had a good time." I told him.

He nodded in agreement. I didn't need him to say that he did too. I could tell by his attitude, the way he was carrying himself, the sparkle in his eye. Sex does a body good, and in this case, it does his body real good.

"You look good too." Ranger said. He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You should go."

I nodded and stepped out of the apartment. My clothes were already gone and my purse was sitting on a little plant table in the hallway. Ella must have been up. Great, how embarrassing is that!

I blushed and hit the button to the elevator. I felt Ranger come up behind me and sweep my hair to the side, lowering his lips to the nape of my neck. I bit my lip to keep from sighing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

His lips were working there way around my hairline up to my ear.

"Giving you a goodnight kiss."

I turned my head slightly and Ranger kissed me slow and deep. I brought my hand up to his face and held him to me. He was starting to get a five o'clock shadow, not something I got to see often and it was dangerously alluring on him. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I dropped my hand away.

"That's my cue." I said taking a step away from Ranger onto the elevator.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was a sight. No shirt on, black cargo pants riding low on his narrow hips, his hair tousled from me running my hands through it. That is the image I want to be woken up to everyday. I should keep that in mind for when someone invents alarm clocks with digital images. Hmmm… that's a nice thought to keep in mind.

"Night, Babe."

The elevator doors were closing. I mumbled just as the doors closed completely.

"Night."

* * *

**I** blinked my eyes a couple of times. They felt very raw and scratchy like I hadn't gotten enough sleep. I turned my head to face the alarm clock. Oh, that would be why… it was only 4:30 in the morning. I buried my face in my pillow. The squeak of Rex's wheel was grinding into my head. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but I hadn't slept in the past three nights. Needless to say, I was getting rather grouchy.

I rolled over to my side and that is when I noticed it. The feeling that I wasn't alone. I only get this feeling when Ranger breaks into my apartment at the oddest hours known to mankind.

"Hey." I said sleepily. "Whatcha doin'?"

I had my eyes closed, but I felt his gaze on me. He silently made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge closest to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and traced the outline of the blankets down my back. He was rubbing my back, putting me back to sleep.

"Making sure you got home okay."

I had to smile. Only Ranger breaks into my apartment to make sure I am okay at 4:30 in the morning.

"Safe and sound." I yawned.

We were quiet for a minute. Me, because I was almost back to sleep and Ranger, well only God knows how his brain works.

"Come run with me in the morning." Ranger said.

I shook my head.

"Morning to you," I yawned again, "is in an hour. No can do. I plan on sleeping."

"Babe." Ranger said, bending over and kissing my cheek. "Run with me and I will get you breakfast."

"Tastykakes?" I muttered.

Ranger laughed. "No Tastykakes. They will make you fat."

"Isn't that the point of running?" I mumbled. "I run, so I can have Tastykakes. You run because… well who knows why."

Ranger's hand was kneading the muscles in my neck and I yawned again.

"What time." I sighed.

"I'll compromise and say seven."

"Okay. I am going back to sleep." I yawned again, "You know the way in, so I know you know the way out."

Ranger stood up and striped off his utility belt.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, slitting an eye open barely.

"I'm not leaving." He was taking off the rest of his clothes, leaving his boxers on.

"Yes."

"No." Ranger replied. He sat his cell phone and gun down on the opposite side nightstand. When he peeled back the covers, I got rushed with cold air.

"Well, hurry, if you are getting in bed. It's getting cold." Ranger fitted his body to mine and I was instantly warmed. I snuggled into him and it was almost an instant response.

"Go back to sleep." Ranger murmured in my ear.

"Right." I said. I yawned. At least that wouldn't be difficult. I thought I was dreaming already.

* * *

**We** were eating breakfast back at his apartment.

"I thought you said you were going to get me breakfast."

"I did."

I looked around at the table. I was having pancakes and lots of syrup. Ranger was having fruit and a bagel.

"No you didn't. You had Ella get it. That's cheating."

"Are you complaining?"

I took a bite of pancakes and suppressed a sigh.

"No."

Ranger and I both picked up our coffee mugs at the same time.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He had some underlining reason for getting me up here for breakfast.

"Who says we need to talk?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. Just spit it out."

Ranger laughed.

"You sure you're okay?" Ranger asked.

"I'm the same as usual."

I wasn't. I was more laid back. It was a noticeable change, especially from the last few months.

Ranger shook his head. "You staying at Rangeman?"

I nodded my head and took another bite from my pancakes.

"You ready to do some field work?"

I looked up from my pancakes.

"You mean you would actually chance me out in the field?"

Ranger smiled, "Babe. You are a force to be reckoned with."

I snorted. "I hope you paid your insurance up. I'm feeling like I am ready to get into some trouble."

Ranger chose to ignore that.

"Everyone does a little of both, Steph. That's the way it works in the office. You get equal time in the control room and out on the streets." Ranger paused, taking a sip of his coffee. "I was thinking field investigative work. What do you think? You seem to have the knack for it."

I debated it for a minute. It would get me out of the office and outside. I wouldn't be getting this stir crazy feeling anymore because I would be able to leave. I wouldn't be hauling in sleezeballs twice my size or rolling around in someone's lunch because it wouldn't be FTA jobs.

"Do I have to see dead people?"

"Not necessarily." Ranger replied.

"Can I think about it?" I didn't want to see to eager to get out of the office.

"Sure. I will have HR draw up a contract for you. Let me know what you decide."

"Okay." I finished off the rest of my pancakes. I looked down at my watch. I had seven minutes to get down to the control room.

"I gotta run. My shift is about to start." I got up from the table and looked to Ranger.

"Should I clean this up?"

"No. Ella will take care of it." Ranger drained the rest of his coffee and stood up.

"Give me a minute and I will take you downstairs."

I looked from my watch to him.

"I'm gonna be late."

If Ranger was capable of rolling his eyes, he may have done it in this instance.

"Babe. I'm the boss."

Ranger was gathering his miscellaneous gear for his utility belt. He dropped open the mag from the Glock, checked it and reloaded it. He made sure the safety was on and holstered it.

"You got field work to do today?" I asked. "Or are you playing Office Ranger?"

Ranger looked up at me and smiled and I felt like I could melt right where I was standing. His attitude had been different since we released some tension. Which sounds kind of weird when I say it in my head, but I didn't know what else to call it. We had some weird relationship going on. We weren't together, but we weren't just fuck buddies. We fell inbetween definition. I wasn't so sure I was comfortable with that. I didn't know what I wanted. I know I wanted Ranger, naked and to keep him all to myself for a couple more days. Too bad that wouldn't happen, I was lucky to get the time that I got.

"Office Ranger?" Ranger asked me. He had finished up gathering his things and was standing in front of me.

"You know," I said, clearing my throat, "When you sit behind your desk, look like a big, bad, intimidating boss that signs the paychecks and fires people. Office Ranger." I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you throw people out the window when you fire them or just shoot them? Just for future reference."

I wasn't smiling, but I knew that the amusement was glittering in my eyes. Ranger reached out to grab me and I danced away, going to the door.

"Jeez, Manoso. Getting slow." I laughed as I reached the door. "You sure your reflexes are as sharp as you say?"

I spoke too soon. Ranger reached me before I could get the door open and he put his hand on the door to keep it closed. He eyed me up and down.

"You playing with fire?"

I returned the look. I was feeling kind of rowdy.

"And?"

Ranger backed my body against the door, holding me prisoner between him and the hard, unyielding wood.

"You know what happens."

I bit my lower lip and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"And I say again. And?"

Ranger gave me a 200-watt smile and kissed me playfully.

"Something is definitely different about you."

I laughed. Ranger reached past me and unlocked the door, opening it up. I let my hand drift down the front of his shirt and hooked my fingers in his waistband.

"Since you are playing Office Ranger today, make sure you pencil me in at noon." I leaned up and kissed his lips. I took two steps away from him and walked out the door, pushing the elevator button. I smiled to myself. Finally, I get the last word. I shot a glance over my shoulder and Ranger was still standing in the doorframe.

"Noon?" Ranger asked me. "How about now."

The elevator dinged open and I stepped in, pushing the button for the fifth floor.

"Cause I'm late." I smiled, "I would hate to explain to the boss why I was naughty and wasn't on time for work. Do you think he would like that?"

The doors were taking forever to close. I was thinking if they didn't I wasn't going to make it to work at all again today. Ranger's pants were looking about two sizes too tight and he was looking quite uncomfortable. He took a couple of steps towards the elevator as the doors were closing. I gave him the finger wave.

"Remember, Ranger. Noon. Not a minute sooner." And the doors shut.

* * *

**It** was Tank, Junior, Hal and I in the control room today. I had my inbox down from overflowing to a small stack. I had sorted through the pile and had done all the urgent stuff first and was now working on the pile for sales. I leaned back in my chair and stretch my back out and dropped my chin down to my chest to minimize the pain in my neck and rolled it back and forth. I had only been at it for a couple of hours and my temples were all ready throbbing.

I clicked back into the database and typed in another name. Nothing interesting. I scrolled down and right clicked to print. My pants started to buzz. I felt around on my clothes and forgot that I had clipped my cell phone to my pants earlier. I checked the caller ID. Lula. This should be good.

"Yo!" I said.

"Yo, yourself girlfriend."

"What's up?" I knew what was up. She must have got a skip that was out of control.

"You busy?"

"Well," I said, leaning back in my chair and looking around the wall of my cubicle. Junior was looking my way, with a smile. I gave him a finger wave. "What's the deal?"

"Well… I got this skip…"

"Uh-huh."

"You know him. Ole Crooked Eyes. You got history. I need a teensy bit of help wit him. He ain't cooperatin'. You know what I'm sayin'?"

I leaned forward in my chair. Henry Thomasson or Ole Crooked Eyes as Lula calls him is a forty-three year old giant who is so crossed eyed he looks like a Cyclops alien; has a big pot belly and pinkish blue eyes. Switches addresses quicker than anyone I'd ever known before. First time I went to pick his ass up he was living with his baby's mama. That was until she got pissed and kicked him out, because he couldn't get his shit together. Now, he was just randomly squatting in places until he got caught.

We had a bit of history. Last time I went after his ass, he swung me out his living room window and fired off a couple of rounds in the vicinity of the scraggly bush along the front of his house that I landed in. Just cause he can't see straight doesn't mean shit. I sorely underestimated him the last time, because he was nice and friendly at first. It took four Merry Men to subdue him, not to mention Lula and I sitting on top of him while he cuffs were being slapped on.

I looked down at my watch. Ten minutes until eleven. Crap!

"You gotta an eye on him?" I asked Lula.

"Oh, girl! I knew I could count on ya."

"Hang on a sec. I gotta clear it first. I got something to do in an hour. I need to know that you have him in sight or at least know where to get him."

"I'm sitting in front of his house now. He blast'd a three foot hole in his God damn wall, tryin' ta hit me like a movin' target."

"Why didn't you pull your gun?"

"Well… you know. My gun may not be registered on account I got it from Hustlin' Mike down the street. You know how dat is tho'. It's a fine piece, diamond encrusted and shit. I can't be losin' that, especially on no ugly ass muthafucker like him."

I almost laughed. Only Lula would buy a diamond encrusted handgun that may or may not be registered. Although, at least she carries her gun and isn't afraid to use it. Me, I would rather leave mine at home and forget about it.

I used my other hand to cover the receiver, leaned my head away from the cubicle and around the corner.

"Hey Tank."

"Hey what." Tank boomed. His eyes never left the monitor.

"Lula's got a situation and wants me to ride. Am I clear?"

He swung his eyes over to me and I batted my eyelashes at him and grinned.

"Who is it?"

"Henry Thomasson."

Tank gave me the most surprised look I have ever seen from the Merry Men. He almost smirked.

"Not alone. Junior and I will tag along."

Junior turned to me and grinned.

"Hell yeah! Hazard pay here I come!" Junior made the cha-ching sound and pumping his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"You're an ass! Just for that, I will make sure you get pitched out the window first."

Junior stood up, making his way over to me and I uncovered to receiver.

"Where are you at?" I asked Lula.

"I am at the corner of Slattner and Mercer. 612 is the number. You'll see the firebird. Who's ridin' with you?"

"Junior and Tank."

"Hell ya! That's what I'm talkin' bout. Bring that fine ass man with you. We gots ta have words. See ya in fifteen."

"Later." And I disconnected.

Junior was leaning against the wall to my cubicle, arm propped on the top on the wall.

"You ready to ride?" I asked him. I stood up and grabbed my purse. Tank was making a phone call and two more Merry Men appeared from the woodwork to take over for Tank and Junior.

Junior smirked. "Trust me, in more ways than one."

Tank was heading out to the stairs. Junior and I were almost to the door. I gave him a playful shove.

I laughed. "Get your ass downstairs. I ain't got time for your shit."

* * *

**I** was leaning against the Explorer with a flak jacket on, listening to Lula go over what she had already done. Tank had the file open and was reading it. I already knew what Ole Crooked Eyes had done. It was the same thing every time: Drunk and Disorderly, Public Urination and Assaulting a Police Officer. He just would never learn. You can't act up in public, piss wherever you want and hit a Police Officer. Trenton PD just didn't seem to like that sort of thing.

Junior had his flak jacket on and was checking the mag to his Glock.

"You carryin' today, bright eyes?"

I reached to the small of my back and pulled out the Sig, waving it in front of me slightly.

"Check."

"Loaded?" Tank asked me. I was known to carry and not have bullets. But not today.

"Yep."

Tank looked from me to Lula.

"You ready?"

"Hell ya, I'm ready. I've been ready. Damn fool tryin' to act the fool on Lula. That shit just don't cut it with me. Nuh-uh." Lula was swinging her free hand around. Tank had given Lula a Glock to use, with the warning not to be shooting Thomasson just because, to let him do the talking this time. Lula agreed but her eyes didn't quite match the agreement. I'd seen that look before; she was like a Pit Bull with a bone. She didn't let up.

I looked over the file and whipped out my cell phone. I dialed Thomasson.

"Henry Thomasson." I asked when he picked up the phone.

"I don't need none."

"This isn't a social call. I suggest you look out your front window."

"Why? You sellin' some pussy? That's a sexy voice you have sweetin'. I might have a hankerin' for some good pussy. Whatcha look like darlin'? Maybe you can make daddy feel real good."

Ugh! That would be my worst nightmare. "You're a fucking sicko! I'm not selling you shit other than a ride downtown."

I could hear the wheels turning in his head.

"You with that bitch from earlier? The crazy fat bitch with the beads in her hair?"

"You might wanna tone it down. She ain't happy with you, and I sure as shit ain't happy with you. If you knew what was good for you, you would have cooperated earlier. But you didn't, so today isn't gonna be your lucky day."

"I ain't gotta do shit, and you can't make me. I see you." I looked over at the house and Thomasson was looking through the hole he had blast in his wall earlier. "You nothing but a pipsqueak. I'll squash you like a fucking bug like I did before. As a matter of fact, I'd like to have another try at your ass. You're like bench pressing a feather. I'll make mincemeat with you."

I looked to Tank and waved him over. "You see this guy?" I asked Thomasson.

"Yeah, what bout him?"

"You aren't gonna squash him like a bug. He isn't real nice and friendly like I am. He isn't gonna ask you nicely to put your hands behind your back and go to the police station calmly."

Thomasson snorted. "Fuck you bitch." And he slammed the phone down in my ear.

I looked up at Tank.

"He said he couldn't wait to meet you."

This got a smile from Tank.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint him." Tank replied. He looked over at Junior, who just happened to have the shit-eating grin on his face. "You ready?"

Junior nodded.

"This should be interesting." Junior said as he fell into step behind Tank.

As we edged closer to the house, Tank turned on Lula and I.

"He's armed, so no fuckin' around. Try to keep your asses out of the line of fire. Steph, you take Junior and head to the back door and Lula and I will keep the front. Let Junior lead, Steph. I would like to live another day, and if you get shot, Ranger will have a heyday, my ass being the main course."

Lula narrowed her eyes and turned towards me with her hand on her hip.

"What's this 'bout? You got somethin' going on that Lula don't know 'bout?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing new."

Lula rolled her eyes. "You better start spillin' soon. I can't take much more of this secretive shit. You're my girl!"

Junior cleared his throat.

"We gonna do this today or are you two waiting for invitations to this party?"

Lula and I gave him the stare down. Lula rolled her eyes and cut her gaze over to Tank.

"You ready?" Tank asked.

"I'm ready to get this muthafucker. I got things ta do this afternoon." Lula said. She was openly checking him out. I figured the list of things she would like to be doing, Tank was probably numero uno. Most likely the things to do, had to do with the "date" for tomorrow night.

"Let's roll then." Junior said.

We headed to the back door while Tank and Lula walked directly up to the front. I was standing behind Junior, off to the side. Junior was waiting for his signal, and I was more waiting for the sound of a shotgun blast. I knew sooner than later, Thomasson was going to fire off at least one shot before Tank would get a chance at him. I could hear Tank's baritone voice booming, and I heard words that sounded close to shit and fuck, then the blast of a shotgun. Junior kicked in the backdoor, his gun trained ahead of him. I heard another shotgun blast and a pop from a handgun. I was watching Junior's back, feeling a little like a Charlie's Angel. I didn't want Ranger to kill me or Tank for that matter. Life was good; and Ranger pissed off would not be.

There were two new holes in the house. One was in the floor near the front door and the other one was in the wall beside the first one, just higher up.

Lula was hanging onto Thomasson like his shadow, arms wrapped around his neck, feet dangling of the ground by at least three feet, and they were both yelling out obscenities. Thomasson was spinning Lula around, trying to throw her off, but Lula wouldn't let go. She kept trying to swing her heel clad feet into his knees, but her legs weren't long enough. I stepped in front of Junior with my gun up.

"Don't shoot this dumb muthafucker while I'm up here! I'm wearin' his ass out! Just look at 'em, he's 'bout to drop!" Lula shouted at me.

"Drop down to your knees and put your hands up!" I shouted at Thomasson. He swung around so that he was facing me.

"Fuck! You! Bitch! I'm gonna get you next!" His eyes were bouncing around like yo-yo's and it was driving me nuts. He took a wide swing and Lula went sailing off onto the couch, bouncing off and hitting the floor. He took two steps in the general direction towards me and Junior shot off a warning shot. Tank shot his glance to Lula as she was picking herself up. They just nodded at each other. Tank shot his gaze back to Thomasson to keep him in check.

"Don't make another fucking move." Junior said quietly. "Get down on the ground with your hands out in front of you." He was calm and controlled, like all of the Merry Men in action. Must be some kind of requirement to have to be a big tough guy.

Tank moved in on Thomasson while Junior and I had our guns trained on him but Thomasson said different ideas. In one quick moment Thomasson swung around and snatched Lula off the floor, choke holding her. His elbow was cutting of her air supply and she was turning bright red.

"Damnit. Crooked Eyes. I'd. 'bout. Had. Enough. Of. You!" Lula choked out and she shoved the heel of her foot into his crotch.

Thomasson's eyes actually went straight as he dropped Lula immediately. Tank actually looked proud in a way. While Thomasson was writhing on the ground in pain, Tank moved in with his handcuffs and cuffed him up, while Junior kept his knee in the back of Thomasson's neck, gun trained on his head. Tank grabbed a hold of handcuffs and yanked Thomasson to his knees. Thomasson was about four inches taller than Tank, but Tank had more bulk that didn't consist of fat, so yanking him up didn't seem to faze him much.

Lula and I were standing side by side, trying to stay out of the way.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Girl… I'm fine. I really wanna stop his ass into the ground. But I'm gonna hold back, cause there are men present, and it ain't ladylike."

She eyed Tank as he walked by her with Thomasson in cuffs and Junior on the other side of him. Thomasson was being half carried since his feet and hands were cuffed. We followed them outside. Tank and Junior had loaded Thomasson into the SUV and were leaning against it. Lula walked right up to Tank, propping a hand on her hip.

"I'm ridin' with you." She tossed her keys to the firebird to me. "Meet us at the station, would ya?"

I was still standing there with the keys in my hand and a dumbfounded look on my face, while Tank opened the passenger side door open for her and Lula stepped in. I looked at Junior and Junior looked at me. Tank got in and took off, doing a U-Turn and driving the opposite way.

"Guess what." I told him.

"What." Junior said, his hand up against the roof of the firebird. "After all that action, you wanna jump my bones."

I rolled my eyes, "Guess again. Your ridin' bitch. Get in."

I laughed at his expression and unlocked the doors to the firebird. "What you don't like to be ridin' bitch to a girl?"

He gave me a considerable look before opening up the passenger side.

"You are something else, bright eyes." Junior said with a small shake of his head.

"Just say I didn't warn you." I slid the key into the ignition and instantly hit the ATT button on the stereo receiver and it instantly cut the decibels in half. I didn't need to be blasted into the next state.

Junior looked mildly uncomfortable in the firebird, his head was hitting the roof with the seat leaned all the way back.

"You ever drove something like this before?" Junior asked me.

I put the firebird into gear and gave it some gas for the U-Turn. The car danced sideways and I laid a little bit of rubber. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and looked over my shoulder with a grin.

"Doubt my abilities?"

"Oh no." Junior said shaking his head, "Don't drag me into this kind of conversation. I would rather have a demonstration of your abilities."

I rolled my eyes. "Well we know what your chances of that happening are; zero to none."

We both laughed. After the other night in the club, I was feeling pretty comfortable in Junior's presence. He was kind of older brotherly towards me, with just a pinch of old boyfriend kind of flirting to keep things fun. It was a relief to actually be accepted among the Merry Men and even better that some of them actually liked and respected me.

I was driving the speed limit and Junior had turned the stereo up to a moderate level so we could still hear each other but loud enough that you could still hear us coming a mile away.

"So how'd it go the other night?" Junior asked me.

"Whadya mean?" I asked. Junior leaned over and turned the stereo down a couple of notches.

"Did you work something out?"

I laughed, and made the right hand turn onto the street that would cut across town towards the Police Department.

"Work something out? Did I have a kink in my back?" I joked.

"Did you tell Ranger you wanted to get it on?"

I slapped him on the arm, "Cut it out, Junior. You know there is nothing going on as well as next person." I fell silent. I know Tank wouldn't say a word about where I was all day yesterday, and no one wanted to be shipped off to a third world country for asking or pretending to even notice.

"I know a way." Junior told me.

I cut a glance over to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do. You don't have to bullshit me. I already told you that I wasn't blind. Anybody with a pair of eyes can see the eye fucking you two do when near each other. It's almost painful to watch."

"Fuck you." I made a move to turn up the stereo, but Junior slapped my hand away.

"Listen to me. I can help you."

We were stopped at a stoplight. I turned my head to Junior.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

Junior snorted.

"Don't think so, bright eyes. I am 100 percent all about women."

"Then what the hell are you talking about? I think you must have too much free time. Watching Dr. Phil on your break."

Junior laughed.

"I have five older sisters." Junior said, "I am the only boy in my family other than my father. I have all the low down information in spades."

It was my turn to laugh. When I imagine any of the Merry Men, I imagine them without sisters. But this was too good. Five older sisters, what torture he must have went through.

"I'm too old to be playing games, Junior." I told him. I was following traffic down the street about to make a right into the Police Station.

"No games. You just have to act as Ranger acts. Ranger isn't blind. He can see it in your eyes when you look at him that you want something more. You just have to change your attitude a little bit. The more you do this, the more he is going to realize that he can't just have you to be having you. He will realize that he wants to have more too."

I was circling the lot for a parking space.

"That's the thing, Junior. I've been pushing him away and dancing around him for so long, that is gonna be kinda difficult to do that without him questioning it."

"I assume from the earlier statement that you… uh… got laid this weekend? Anyone I know?"

I pulled into a parking space and put the firebird in park. I cut my eyes to Junior.

"Are you fishing for information?"

"Well… Yeah. I'm a man. I can just tell by looking at you, but I can't read your mind."

I snorted in a very unladylike way.

"You must be the only one then. I thought it was a requirement of Rangeman to be big, tough, and have ESP."

"Nope." Junior told me, "Just have a firm ass and a killer smile."

I laughed, "Amen to that."

We swung out of the car and I locked it up. I didn't see Tank and Lula, so I figured they were still inside. I knew Lula would be hurrying out since she still got the queasy feeling around cops, but Tank was probably helping with that. I leaned a hip against the firebird, with my arms crossed over my chest. Junior came around my side and leaned next to me.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Oh, Jesus. Everyone is the world knows. Paint a scarlet letter on me now and get it over with.

Junior winked at me. "I'm not gonna say it. You just have to trust me. You are in a good spot. He won't even know what hit him."

I shook my head. Here I am, leaning against a firebird, talking to one of the Merry Men about Ranger sex, and I still have an afterglow from the day before. Oh shit! I looked down at my watch. Fifteen minutes until noon!

I started to walk towards where the SUV was parked. I was hoping that Lula and Tank would be coming out real soon. I didn't want to have to go in after them. You know who was in there. If I had to deal with him, then I would be late and too pissed off for anything else other than fighting. Nope needed to avoid running into Morelli until next year if possible.

And I definitely didn't want him making me late for my very important lunch date.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	3. Or Your Money Back

_Warning! Adult Language, Adult Content and Adult Situations! Adult EVERYTHING! Warning!_

_You've been warned. _

_**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies… as usual. I don't own 'em and don't claim to. I am just havin' some fun. That's all._

A/N: I imagine all the fans of this story are ready to give me a swift kick straight to my ass for taking so long to update. I understand. I totally deserve it. I'd be pissed off too. I'd want to drop kick someone too. So hopefully I made it up to all of you with the smutness quality.

You have **Stayce (XJerseyGirl)** to Thank for this whole story, since she's the one that begged me for a fluff/smut short story. You have **Jude99** to thank for giving me a swift kick to the ass and reminding me that people were waiting on an update.

_**And remember… This fic was started before TS was released. No spoilers for TS. POST EOT. I'm writing like I don't know what happens in TS.**_

* * *

...Or Your Money Back

* * *

**I** was leaning against the RangeMan issued SUV when Lula came hauling ass down the back steps of the precinct. Tank was walking slowly behind her, no expression; his eyes noticing everything. Lula was waving her arm at me in a hurry up motion.

"Quick!" She said, "Super Cop is in a mood. You best get out of here while you can!"

I heard Junior laugh, and there was no time to shoot him a look. Before I could move, Joe Morelli was standing on the top of the steps leading into the backdoor.

"Cupcake." Joe said, "Can I speak to you a minute? In private?"

I caught Junior smirking out of the corner of my eye and I shot him the death look.

"We were just leaving." Lula said to Joe. "Maybe you should call her sometime instead."

Joe raised an eyebrow in Lula's direction. "Then leave without her." He told her.

Lula opened her mouth to give Joe a piece of her mind, and I held up my hand to stop her.

"It's okay." I told her, "We'll only be a minute." I said looking at Joe. I said it loud enough so that Joe could take the hint. I didn't have the patience for a big nasty argument today. I walked past Lula and Tank and up the steps to face Joe. He was looking particularly rough around the edges this morning, like he had been working double shifts and was working on his tenth pot of coffee. Even when Morelli was looking a little rough around the edges, he was still hot.

I leaned back against the railing, feeling a little antsy.

"Joe."

He focused his chocolate brown eyes on me and his posture relaxed a bit.

"This wasn't the kind of private time I was looking for."

I smiled, "This is as private as you're gonna get for now."

A smile quirked at the edge of his mouth and he nodded to Junior and Tank.

"You have something new going on that I don't know about?" He asked. "Those you guard dogs?"

I shook my head and laughed softly, "No, we just stepped out for a joy ride."

Joe gave a bark of laughter and stepped closer to me. He was leaning over me, and his hands were on either side of me supporting his weight on the railing.

"How about you come over for pizza tonight? The Rangers are playing on ESPN."

I pursed my lips and thought about it for a minute. I knew where the pizza was leading. Last time I'd been over for pizza, we'd had balls to the walls sex for a couple of hours and then the fight of all fights over working for Ranger, again. It was a repeat argument that we seemed to have at least once a week and usually ended with me stomping away.

I wasn't in the mood for that kind of night, plus I was almost one hundred percent sure that I was going to be busy in the bedroom department tonight if someone played their cards right. It just was not going to be with Joe.

"How about let's not go there again, Joe." I said, slipping away from Joe. I leaned away from the railing and Joe took a couple of steps back. I looked him in his eyes and I could see the cop face slipping back on, "Remember the last time. That didn't go so well. We agreed to take a break, and that's what I intend to do."

"You mean you intend on using your free time in Manoso's bed." Morelli sneered.

I narrowed my eyes. "What I do is none of your business." I told him, "You can't tell me that these few weeks you haven't been spending them in Terri's bed. I know that you two are working together again. Tell me, do you ever slip up and call her by my name?"

Morelli smirked down at me, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes, "What I do is none of your business."

I raised an eyebrow and took another step away from him.

"At least we can agree on that." I lifted my chin a notch, "I take it then we're through?"

"Yep." Morelli said. His voice was even not giving away a hint of emotion.

I laughed despite wanting to choke him and made sure to sound as fake as possible as I said, "Send Terri, my love."

He snorted and shot me an angry look. "That's it. That's all you've got to say."

I crossed my arms over my chest and got just inches from his face, "Yep."

"Fine."

"FINE."

Morelli threw open the door as I bounded down the steps, I heard Lula snort as I got closer.

"That must've not been too bad." Lula said, "Tank and Junior didn't have to pull their guns and Morelli is still among us livin'."

"Not for long." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Lula said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I said let's get back. I have a lunch date."

I heard Junior's snort of laughter and even Tank broke out in a smile.

"Just get in the car." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Wise guys."

* * *

**W**e got back to the office with just seconds to spare until the noon hour. I could barely contain myself as we stepped on the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. Tank and Junior stepped off first and I made a beeline for Ranger's office. I knocked on the door and heard a gruff, "Enter."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. A slow smile spread across my face as I turned and leaned against the door. Ranger was talking on the phone, dressed in a black cashmere sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Ranger's eyes caught mine and a smile played at his lips.

"Hurry." I mouthed to him.

I watched as Ranger finished up his phone call and stood up from the desk. His eyes never left mine as he made his way over to me. He leaned into me, his hands on either side of my head, his mouth inches from mine.

"Babe."

I smiled and my eyes twinkled. "How was your morning?"

Ranger tucked a wayward curl behind my ear and raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Long."

"Did you pencil me in for lunch?" I breathed out. "I could come back later if you're busy."

Ranger slid his hand down the door to the doorknob and turned the lock into place.

"Seems I penciled in a business meeting for the lunch time hour." Ranger had his lips pressed against my hairline, taking his time and causing me to forget what I was going to say. The lower half of his body was firmly pressed into mine and each time he moved against me, stirred up the fire burning inside.

"Hmmm," I murmured. "I hope this meeting doesn't take too long."

Ranger's tongue flicked out across my ear lobe and I gasped.

"I plan on it taking all afternoon," Ranger said softly against my ear, "Babe."

* * *

**C**ouple hours later, I was lounging against the desk. My hair was messy and I had thrown on Ranger's sweater, which was hanging off one shoulder exposing the slight swell of my right breast. Ranger was sitting on his leather couch, his dark charcoal dress slacks were pulled up but still unbuttoned and the belt was laying against the office door. He was shirtless, and just seeing him like that made my heart flutter. He caught me staring at him and smiled.

"Babe," Ranger said, getting up off the couch and crossed the distance between us. "You're looking at me like I'm lunch." He moved himself between my legs and threaded his hands in my hair, tilting my head back and languidly kissing my lips. I slid my hands up his chest, scraping my fingernails over his nipples as I brought my hands back down and to the waistband of his slacks. I hooked a finger in his boxers, pulling him more firmly against me and felt him smile against my lips.

"I've had lunch already," I told him as I traced a finger underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers, "I'm looking for dessert."

I flicked my tongue out, and lightly licked his lips. Ranger's hands slid from my curls, down my back and cupped my behind, pulling me snug against him. My nipples puckered as they brushed up against his chest and I gasped. My pulse began to flutter wildly as Ranger placed open mouth kisses along my exposed shoulder and collarbone. When his teeth grazed the hollow spot between my neck and collarbone, I moaned out his name.

"I thought you said you wanted a break." Ranger murmured against my lips. I slipped my hand underneath the material and Ranger groaned, "Your hand seems to be in my boxers, Babe."

"Mmmm," I said, leaning up a little bit further so that our lips met for the briefest second, "I hope you don't think that is a problem because break time is over."

Ranger used his hands to lift me up off the desk and I wrapped my legs around his waist, threaded my hands in his hair. I brought my mouth down onto his and the kiss was full of passion. There was nothing soft about it. I nipped at his bottom lip and licked it; and then I stroked his tongue with my own. Every time his tongue moved against mine, I felt the white hot heat of desire pulse deep within me. I moaned his name against his mouth and I heard Ranger groan.

"I hope your office is soundproof." I whispered hotly to him. I had my eyes locked onto his and I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. "I'm feeling rather… wild."

Ranger's eyes darkened to black silk and I could feel my heart doing the tap dance of lust. He let me slide slowly down his body, his hands still holding me until I placed my feet on the floor and he backed me against the desk again. When the cool edge of the desk met against the bare skin of my ass, I gasped and Ranger took advantage of my shock. His mouth lowered back onto mine and this time he was in charge. He was in total control, plundering my mouth, claiming me as his own. He stroked my tongue with the same unabashed leisure he spends when he is inside of me. Stroking my fire, bringing me to new heights and teasing me until I begged for release.

I used my free hands to push his slacks down and Ranger caught my hands in his own. He pulled his mouth away from mine and took his time placing small kisses along my jawbone to my ear lobe. His breath was hot and his voice was thick with desire.

"No." His tongue flicked over my earlobe and I went weak at the knees. I was slick and wet, ready to be taken but I knew he was playing with me. "No touching."

My lips parted and he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. His teeth grazed it, tongue curling around it to soften the dull pain inflicted from his teeth. He pushed me onto the desk so that I was slightly sitting and the sweater rode up high on my thighs barely covering me. Ranger let my hands go, and immediately they went to his boxers. He pulled away from me again and stood just out of reach.

"Do I need to cuff you to the desk?"

My eyes were heavy lidded and I bit my lower lip.

Ranger made a harsh noise in the back of his throat and crushed his lips to mine. He pinned me against the desk with his lower half and I could feel how hard he was. He was just as ready and willing as I was.

His right hand caressed my breast from outside the sweater and continued to move downward until he brushed against the hem of the sweater. His lips were on mine as he pushed the material out of his way and dipped inbetween my legs. He was touching me so lightly, skimming over the skin softly that even as I arched my hips upward, he would pull his fingers away. I was just about to cry out in frustration as he pushed a finger into me. His lips were soft on mine, hovering just above them, whispering about all the things he was going to do to me. Just the sound of all of it, had me tingling all over. I arched against him and he stilled all movement.

"You are so wet, Babe." Ranger murmured against my lips. His finger made the slightest of movement and I cried out again. He slowly withdrew his finger and I moaned as I tried to keep contact with him. I watched as he brought his finger to his mouth and his tongue darted out. I watched mesmerized as his tongue touched his finger and he bought his mouth back down to my own.

I was beyond control. I moved against him, trying to fit him to me and he stayed right where he was. His mouth moved from mine, to my neck, to the curve of my exposed shoulder and top of my breast. My nipples were hard against the material of the sweater, he made sure to tease them from over the sweater, making the fabric wet, and blowing on them so that they tightened to the point they were painful. He made his way down my torso, and I went to thread my hands in his hair to guide him to the spot I wanted him, but he pulled my hands to him and sucked one of my fingers in his mouth. I cried out as his teeth grazed the tip and new warmth spread in my lower abdomen.

"Ranger…" I moaned.

"I said hands off, Babe." He flashed me a hot smile and let go of my hands. I gripped the edge of the desk until my knuckles were white and I felt Ranger's hands slip underneath the hem of the sweater, pushing it up slowly. He exposed me inch by inch slowly, his mouth covering the skin as he found it. I was breathing in short pants, trying to inch my way up so that the hottest spot on my body would get touched soon. His mouth made its way from my abdomen, to my hipbone and to my inner thigh and my pelvic muscles contracted.

I moaned in anticipation and I felt Ranger smile against me.

"Patience."

Patience wasn't a word in my vocabulary. Words like, now, hurry and faster were running through my mind at this moment. I felt his hot breath first and I shivered. Then his tongue flickered out and touched me, and I moaned shamelessly. When his mouth descended, I was out of control. I could feel myself winding up tighter and tighter, and just as I got to the breaking point, he pulled away.

Ranger crushed his lips to mine and I plastered myself to him, unwilling to move away. I had a need that wasn't fulfilled yet. I wanted to maintain contact with his skin, feel the heat of his desire and hear him moan my name as he pushed deep inside me for that last time. He pulled away just far enough where our lips were no longer touching and our eyes met. I leaned back against the desk. My breathing had become erratic and was coming in short pants.

He came back so that he was between my legs, scooting me further up onto the desk, grinding himself against me. I wrapped my legs around his torso and pulled his lips back down to mine.

"I want you to be inside of me." I told him, hotly, "Ranger… Come inside me."

Ranger groaned as I moved so that he was pushing inside of me. He moved slow and steady, and each time I tried to rock my hips against his, he grasped my hips with a firm hand to still me. When he was fully buried to the hilt, then he rocked his hips slowly against mine. I was past the point of moaning. I was crying out each time he rocked back, filling me completely. Ranger's tempo increased and he brought his mouth back down to my own. I was edging so close, when Ranger slid a hand between us. I lost control and cried out, arching my hips against his. Ranger slowed his tempo to allow me to finish and picked it back up, building me back up and making me want more. Just as I reached the second peak, Ranger did as well and groaned in satisfaction as I pulsed around him.

Ranger was leaning on me, when I finally came out of my daze of sexual satisfaction. I let go of the desk and tried to rub some circulation back into my hands. Ranger leaned away from with a smile and grabbed my hands, rubbing circles on my wrists and kissing them before he let me have them back.

"I thought you didn't eat dessert?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Babe," Ranger told me as he leaned over to kiss me lightly on the lips, "I'll take that dessert any day."

Nice to know. I thought. Even Ranger can be tempted with something sweet.

He gave me a hand and peeled me away from the desk. I looked around the office and our clothing was thrown about the room in a whirlwind of impatience. His sweater fell back over me, drooping off my shoulder more, and I felt like I was wrapped in Ranger. The familiar smell of Bulgari floated to my nose and I suppressed a happy sigh. Ranger pushed a hand through my curls and tipped my head back so that I was looking him in the eyes. Something flashed in his eyes and the familiar crinkles around his mouth returned. Ranger graced me with a practiced smile.

He was trying to read me. I thought. Apparently, I'd messed up his ESP with the large amounts of sex we'd been having recently.

"I'm not having regrets." I told him. "I was thinking, I like the way you smell."

His eyes had returned to their normal dark chocolate color and sparkled with the office light dancing on them. He grabbed a hold of the neckline of the sweater and pulled me close to him. He licked my neck slightly and I pushed off him, holding him at arms distance away.

"Oh, no you don't. You keep this up and I'll never get anything done today."

Ranger laughed softly.

"You had other plans today."

I gave him a sideways look. "Gotta work to pay the bills."

"You're already at work."

"Exactly. I don't see you pulling Tank in your office for a nooner and licking his neck." And other regions below the belt that were still tingling, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Babe." He said with a smile. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ranger."

I moved past him and started gathering up my clothes into a pile. I hated to pull off this sweater. It was a great sweater, and smelled just like him. Warm, manly, faintly of his shower soap. Damn if it didn't smell good enough to moan about.

I heard Ranger groan and I realized I must have moaned. Oops. I bent over at the waist to pick up my jeans and I felt Ranger behind me, then I realize what I had done and blushed bright red. I'd forgotten I didn't have any panties on.

Stephanie Plum, sex fiend extraordinaire. By accident, of course.

I turned my head to the side and was met with a pair of black lust filled eyes focused right on mine.

"Stephanie…" Ranger groaned. His hands were at my hips, fingers stroking in circles on my flesh. I straightened up as much as I could, and Ranger kept me pulled firmly against him. I half turned my head, so that my cheek was resting on his chest and Ranger's index finger lifted my chin up. Our eyes met and he lowered his head down, lips touching mine lightly with just the right amount of tongue to keep it interesting. He threaded his hand through my hair, and tilted my head back further. He parted my lips and slowly stroked my tongue with his own with steady strokes. The longer the kiss went on, the more insistent it became, and the more I melted into him. I broke away from him with unsure steps and my breathing was anywhere but under control.

"Ranger…" I said breathlessly. He was a sight, standing in front of me with his boxers pulled up and his slacks buttoned and riding low on his hips. He looked like a male model. Dangerous, alluring, and hotter than sin. He reached out and tugged me back to him.

"I need to get dressed." I murmured.

"You're body is telling me a different story, Babe."

A couple of beeps by the intercom interrupted us.

"What was that?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

Ranger shifted a hand through his hair, "Tank."

"Meaning?"

Ranger gave me a look and I knew that I wasn't going to get any info.

"Right." I said. I pulled on my panties and jeans. I pulled the sweater off and heard a swift intake from Ranger.

"Hand's off." I told him. "You got work to do."

A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as I pulled on my bra and RangeMan top.

"Dinner?

"As long as I'm not on the menu." I told him.

Ranger flashed me the wolf grin. I handed him his sweater back and his fingers brushed mine for a brief second and I tingled in places that should be dead to the world right now.

"Go," Ranger said. "Before I throw you down on the rug."

Nice to know I'm not the only one affected. I thought to myself. I nodded and walked over to the door. Ranger was walking behind me, and his fingers beat mine to the lock. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Dinner."

"Count me in." I told him, leaning up to his lips like I was going to kiss him and pulled back at the last second. I brushed his hand to the side and unlocking the door. Ranger turned me, and flattened me against the door. His hips stirred against mine and my pulse fluttered. His hand moved from my hip, to my side, skirting around the outer edge of my breast and I tipped my head back wanting him to kiss me. I watched as his lips started to descend and he crooked a smile.

"Later, Babe."

I felt my jaw drop open and I recovered quickly. I narrowed my eyes. So he wanted to play. Hmm, I thought. Two can play at this game. I would remember this for later.

"Later," I told him, turning the lock and letting myself out, "Babe."

I heard him laugh as I walked away.

* * *

**I** had been at my desk for nearly three hours. My inbox was completely cleaned out, and I had the last file in front of me, entering in all the info before I searched. Just a routine background check for Ranger on a client, unfortunately for me dull as dull could get.

I hadn't seen him since earlier in the office. Just the thought of him standing with his shirt off was enough to make me get hot. I hit enter on the keyboard and used the file to fan myself. When I felt the familiar tingle down my spine, I promptly sat the file down and looked up at a smiling Ranger. His hand settled at the nape of my neck and he bent down to take a look at the screen.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nope." I told him. "Seems pretty normal. Why? Something missing?"

He shook his head.

"Ella has dinner ready upstairs."

Ranger gave me a look that screamed sex and I swear my panties caught on fire.

"You ready?"

"Sure." I said with a calm that I wasn't quite feeling, "I'm starved."

I printed the info off the screen, and took it from the printer. I slid everything into my outbox, logged out and gathered my things. I finger waved bye to Woody and Hal at the monitors and made my way over to the elevator where Ranger was waiting. The elevator doors opened and he gestured for me to climb aboard first and he followed. We stood leaning against opposite walls, going upstairs in complete silence. I was staring at the floor, and I could feel Ranger staring at me. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. The air in the elevator was nearly crackling and I gripped a hold of the railing a little bit tighter to make sure I didn't throw myself on him. I didn't want to seem like I was desperate or anything… Yeesh. Who was I kidding?

Just when I couldn't take anymore the elevator stopped moving and I looked up waiting for the doors to pop open, but instead I was met with Ranger's hand on the stop button and him wearing a grin.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I stared at him wide eyed as he stepped in front of me. He pulled the key fob out of his pocket and pointed it in the direction of the security camera. Ranger flashed me the big bad wolf grin and placed his arms on either side of me, pinning me between the railing and his hard body. And all of him was equally hard.

"I was thinking about dinner." Ranger told me. His mouth was near my ear and I could feel my legs turning to jello. "I know what sounds good."

I braced my arms on the railing and held on tight. I was pretty sure that I'd just ruined my favorite panties.

"Oh." I managed to say.

"Yeah." Ranger said before licking my neck.

I bit my lower lip.

"We're in an elevator… At the office." I said trying to reason with him, but his hand was making its way up my side, and his fingertips brushed the underside of my breast at the same time, and it came out all breathless and rushed.

"Mmm." He said at the curve of my neck and shoulder. "Even better."

My heart was pounding out of control. I wanted to be the one in charge but I just wasn't able to focus on the task at hand. He was grinding seductively slow circles against my hips and his hand on my breast was what really had me flustered.

I had it bad. I couldn't get enough. I was once worried I'd turn into a nymphomaniac and now I didn't have to worry. I was one.

"You're turning me into a sex fiend." I moaned.

"Sounds promising."

Ranger nipped at my shoulder and I whimpered. My knees started to give out and he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me firmly to him. He brought his lips to mine and the kiss was explosive. It was hot, demanding, and impatient. A lot like the man holding me up.

I curled my fingers into the front of his sweater and gave him all him all I had. Screw playing games, I wanted this. I wanted him. Again. Who cares if it was in an elevator? He turned the security camera off… right?

I heard the call button buzz and Ranger pulled away from me with a harsh swear. We looked at each other, chests heaving. My fingernails left marks in his sweater and his eyes were as black as his sweater. I put a hand to my lower abdomen and realized that my jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. I looked up at Ranger and he shrugged his shoulder.

Damn. I thought. He was good.

Too good. I warned myself.

Everything was good for now. What happened in a few days when he got tired of me? Or I got tired of him for that matter. Not that I thought I was going to tire of him soon. But hey. You never know.

For once I'd like to be the one to say we'd never be anything more. I'd like for us to be more, but it was unlikely that Ranger would ever open up enough for that to happen. I'd like to be the one to take charge and write my own destiny. I'd been doing that for a few years career wise; but my personal life was a different story. Seemed to me that everyone had their own agenda when it came to my sex life. Ranger and Morelli included.

Ranger hit a button and we resumed moving upward. I met Ranger's eyes and the look caused shivers of anticipation to dance along my spine. The doors dinged open and Ranger waited for me to step off before he followed close behind me. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating on my back and that caused me to move a little faster to the door than I normally would.

I tried the doorknob and it was locked. I threw Ranger a look of impatience over my shoulder.

"Babe."

Ranger reached past me and slid the key into the lock.

"It's just that I'm hungry." I defended. I swore I heard him chuckle at my back and threw open the door.

I shuffled into the apartment and noticed dinner sitting on the kitchen bar counter. I started walking to the counter when I was scooped up from behind. Ranger maneuvered us into the bedroom and threw me on the bed.

"I'm hungry too." He said, pulling off his sweater. He unbuttoned his slacks, and I stared, wide eyed and swallowed hard. "And I want dessert… now."

* * *

**W**e were sitting at the bar counter in the kitchen picking at dinner. It was lukewarm and still tasted like heaven. Ella was one in a million. Everyone needed an Ella. I snitched a red potato off of Ranger's plate and he glanced up at me. I popped it in my mouth and shrugged a shoulder. He shook his head.

"It's your fault." I told him, "I'm practically starved."

We finished up and I put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. Ranger came up behind me and brushed the hair away from my neck. He pressed one kiss to my jaw line and pulled away.

"I've gotta go out of town for a couple of weeks." He told me. "The new contract for you is ready, if you wanted to read over it. Standard contract, like the first one you signed with HR. Have you given any thought to the field work?"

Not really. I thought to myself. I'd had sex on the brain all day.

"Sure. Why not." I said. I was bored to death in the office. Today was the first day I'd actually not been on auto pilot all day, mindless processing names and printing files. I'd actually seen daylight today. Made me long for the old days, when I'd chase a skip through three-week-old garbage or I'd wear my lunch instead of eating it.

"Talk to David in the morning and he'll get you set up."

"Okay." I said.

I'm not going to ask it. I thought. I'm not going to ask where he's going. It's none of my business. It was on the tip of my tongue to spill it, but I bit my tongue. Asking questions like that felt too clinging. Something I was trying not to be.

"Business." Ranger told me. "Got business in Boston."

"Oh." Stephanie Plum, Master of conversation.

I felt Ranger smile in my hair.

"Something on your mind, Babe? I can hear your wheels turning."

"No."

"Stephanie."

I turned in his arms and leaned against the sink counter.

"Then use your ESP and read my mind."

The lines around Ranger's eyes crinkled and I thought that he was trying hard not to lose his patience. I tried to brush past him and he blocked me.

"Where are you going?"

I jutted my chin up. "Home."

We locked eyes.

"Did you think I was staying here tonight?" I asked him.

He didn't reply.

Hmm, I thought. Interesting.

"It's late." I told him. "I gotta get going."

"No, you don't."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"Good." Ranger replied.

"Because I'm leaving." I said pushing past him. I went under his arm and picked up my purse from the counter.

Ranger tugged on my shoulder strap and it was hard enough he pulled me back into him.

"Why are you doing this?"

I didn't know what he was referring to specifically, but it sounded an awful lot like a loaded question. A question I wasn't quite prepared to answer. If I answered truthfully, Ranger would back away from me and not look back. If I didn't answer at all that would make me a coward. And I can be called many things, but I'm not a coward. I just like denial.

"I'm leaving because this isn't my home."

I heard Ranger take a deep breath and I knew that I'd stretched his patience far enough for tonight.

"That wasn't what I meant."

Remember Stephanie, I warned myself. Don't blab the truth. You've done something for yourself finally. Don't fuck it up now by telling him something he doesn't want to hear. He's out for a good time and so are you. You are both adults. So act like one. Don't act like some giddy high school girl with your first crush.

I put my hand over his and pulled my shoulder strap away. I looked up in his eyes and the emotionless Ranger was back in place. I took a couple of step backwards and stumbled back into the door. I was feeling anything but emotionless. In fact, I was clogged up with all kinds of emotions that I didn't want to contemplate. The emotionless look would work wonders for me right now. If only I could achieve that.

"Goodnight Ranger."

Ranger only nodded. "Babe."

And I walked out feeling lower than I'd ever felt before.

* * *

**T**he last two weeks had been shit.

Ever since I walked out of the apartment on Ranger, I'd been miserable. I hated to admit it, but I had done the wrong thing. Fact was that I was afraid and didn't really know how to go on. I knew that he didn't want a relationship. I'd been warned plenty of times that in he didn't do relationships. Fact of the matter was, I did. And that's where I was running into a conflict. I had wanted a casual relationship for just sex, but I'd had it with the wrong person. The one person I knew I couldn't just have a causal fling with.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Morelli. I'd known Joe most of my life. I'd even lost my virginity to him, but I was no longer in love with him. Our moment had passed. We'd always been in love with each other on the wrong days to make it work. I'd always love him. I just couldn't be in love with him like I wanted to be.

I was in love with Ranger.

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks even though I already knew the truth of it. I'd been so good at denying it that when I finally admitted it to myself; it crushed all the air out of my lungs. Being in love with Ranger was probably not such a smart idea, but when do I ever rely on smart ideas?

I shifted in my seat and Junior cut his eyes to me.

"Is your ass asleep?"

I nodded my head and rolled my neck trying to relieve the tension in my spine. Another hour stuck like this and I'd be in big trouble. A nap seemed like a very good idea.

"When Ranger said field work, I assumed he meant questioning people not sitting my ass in a SUV with you for 10 hours."

Junior laughed, "You sound like you don't want to spend time with me."

I laughed, "You would assume right. I don't."

Junior flashed me a wolf grin, "I have other thoughts about what we could be doing."

"Forget it. I'm not going to make out with you like a couple of hot and heavy teenagers."

Junior's grin widened. "Who said anything about making out?"

Mental head slap. I have a feeling I know what spectrum Junior was going for. Bedroom sports.

"At least I talk. You could be sitting here with Tank." Junior told me.

Very true.

"Tank talks." I said.

Junior raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned. "He knows my name."

"Bright eyes," Junior told me, "I hate to break this to you; but _everyone_ knows your name."

"Why do I feel like I just walked onto the set of _Cheers_?" I said with a laugh.

I checked my watch, only another hour to go. It was Friday and I was exhausted. Every night I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. My thoughts kept wandering back to Ranger. I couldn't even cry about it because I'd been the idiot this time.

Junior's cell phone chirped and he answered with a standardized "Yo." He made a few noncommittal replies and disconnected.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Shift change. Be here in twenty."

I took a deep breath. Twenty more minutes. I could last twenty more minutes. I told myself. Twenty minutes was a short time. I shifted in my seat again.

"So what's up with you and Ranger?" Junior asked. "Did you take my advice?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, not so much."

"What did you do?" Junior groaned, "Is that why you've been in a bitchy mood for the past two weeks?"

I shot him the death glare, "Who you callin' bitchy?"

Junior raised an eyebrow at me, "See."

I huffed. He was right. I'd been extra bitchy.

"It's fixable." Junior told me. "Anything and everything is fixable."

"I don't know." I groaned. "Maybe I should just leave it alone."

"What!" Junior exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Lost your balls already?"

I looked down at my lap. I was pretty sure I'd never had balls before.

"You know what I meant, smartass."

I took a deep breath.

"Things didn't go as planned. And I got defensive."

"How defensive?"

I shrugged my shoulders and spilled the story.

"Okay." Junior said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. This is questioning my manhood." He shook his head at me, "Do you want him or not?"

I didn't reply because I wasn't so sure I knew how to answer.

"Remember what I said about playing the game?"

I nodded my head.

"Scratch that." Junior told me, "This is gonna need a more direct approach."

He explained it all out to me and the more I listened the more it made sense. I just had to make sure I stuck to the plan.

"You got that?" Junior asked.

I chewed on my lower lip. "I think so."

Junior grinned. "Good because he's here."

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

Junior laughed and opened the SUV door.

"Boss." Junior nodded.

I looked to my passenger window and didn't see anyone. That dirty rat! I thought. Junior was a no good rat-fink! Junior gave me a finger wave with a grin on his face and I shot him the stiff middle finger. When I got my hands on him the next time I was going to climb up on a step stool and choke the living hell out of him!

Ranger slid behind the wheel on the driver's side and locked the doors. His face was giving nothing away. His eyes were still expressionless. I hated this. It made me feel sick.

"Babe."

"Ranger." I muttered.

We sat there silently for about ten minutes until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?"

Ranger didn't reply and I sighed. I tried again.

"When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago."

Jesus, I thought. Trying to talk to him was like trying to talk to a brick wall. Take a deep breath, I told myself. Patience.

Fuck patience.

"You know, I'm trying to have a conversation with you." I shifted in my seat. My ass was numb to the state past uncomfortable. I was about to get stir crazy. "My ass is numb. I'm hungry and I've been sitting here for ten freakin' hours. The least you could do was try to make an effort here."

Ranger slid his eyes to me.

"Uncomfortable?"

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled under my breath.

This almost got a smile from him. He kept his eyes on the house and I kept my eyes on him. I was studying him, gnawing on the inside of my lower lip.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly. "Do you ever take a break? Ever heard that work isn't life?"

"My work is my life, Babe."

"Maybe that's your problem."

He slid his gaze to me and pinned me with a hard stare. I raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't intimidate me." I snapped.

Ranger reached over and grabbed a hold of the collar on my sweatshirt jacket and leaned over the console. Ranger pulled me to him so that we were only inches apart. I held my breath and could see the streetlight gleaming in his eyes. A smile crooked at the edge of his mouth. It was a hard-edged smile.

"How about now?"

I wasn't intimidated by him. I was scared shitless of my feelings for him. I felt suspended in time. His knuckles were touching my bare skin and the heat of his hands were scorching me. One brief touch and I was instantly on fire for him. In my book, that was definitely a reason to be afraid of him. Those feelings I couldn't control and could do nothing about. He'd never allow me in. I was as close to him as I'd ever get.

"There is only one thing terrifies me, Ranger."

He held onto me a moment and the air crackled. My lips parted and his eyes darkened. His eyes went from mine to my lips and I subconsciously licked them. He brought his eyes back up to mine and let me go. I leaned back in my seat, my eyes still on him.

He seemed to be thinking. About what, who knows? Ranger keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn't like to share, which was part of our problem.

I suppressed a sigh. I was never going to break through to him. He kept me blocked off. The more I tried to push, the more he backed away.

Ranger hit the ignition on the SUV and put it into gear.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to look out the window. It's what you wanted, right? I asked myself. You wanted to go home.

But why did I feel all this weight sinking down on my chest?

He's pushing you away again, I thought. Just like when he told you to work on your relationship with Morelli. He's running scared.

Interesting thought about the man in black.

What was it about me that kept him coming back to me? I'd always wondered this. I'm nothing special. But we always seemed to look for each other in a crowded room. Whenever I was standing with my back to the door, I knew the second he walked in. My body just knew him. And what was scarier… My heart did too.

We pulled into my lot and Ranger parked near the door. He left the SUV idling and flipped the lights off.

I sat there for a minute listening to myself breathe. I finally swung my gaze to his profile and Ranger glanced at me.

"Why do you block me from your life?" I asked. I kept my eyes on him, watching his every move. I knew what to expect from a question like that.

Ranger unlocked the SUV and I hit the lock button on the door panel. I leaned against the door, turning my full attention to him.

"You know, I've gotten use to you blocking all emotion from me. I expect that out of you." I told him. "I know you only allow me to see what you want me to see."

I bit my lower lip.

"How does it feel to have only have your work? Does it satisfy you at night? Does it make you happy, Ranger? Because _I_ don't know _what_ makes _you_ happy. I don't know anything about you."

When Ranger didn't reply, a tiny bubble of nervous laughter escaped from my lips. I shook my head.

"Why do you push me away?"

No answer.

"Answer me."

Ranger looked away from me, towards the door of my apartment building and I knew that was the conversation ender.

"I thought I could do this, but I thought wrong." I told him. I reached behind me and unlocked the SUV. I hopped out and slammed the door, walking briskly up to the building doors.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid. Whatever stupidity had come over me when I thought sleeping with Ranger was a good fucking idea, I hope I'd gotten it all out of my system; because I couldn't do it again.

I was numb on the inside. I couldn't even hurt. I shook my head and by passed the elevator. I was such an idiot. I climbed the stairs quickly, hoping to make it into the apartment and to my bedroom before I broke down. I dug the keys out of my purse and shoved the key into the doorknob. I tossed my purse onto the kitchen counter and went straight into the bedroom and locked the door. I flung myself onto the bed and stuck my face in a pillow. But it smelled like him.

I laughed and the laughter turned to tears and the tears were followed with open-mouthed sobs. It's not a good feeling to lose the one thing you'd figured out you wanted and could never have. Ranger would never be mine. I could have him in bed, but he'd never allow me into his heart.

I laid on the bed until my throat was raw and my eyes felt like sandpaper. I had a headache from hell from crying.

All my life I've done what others have wanted. I felt like it was my duty to make other people happy, but really the only person's happiness that mattered was my own. I was the only one that could make that happen.

I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I took a nice, long, hot shower until all the hot water was gone and my eyes were starting to feel a little more like normal. I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapped my hair with it. I slipped on my red terry cloth robe and opened up my bathroom door to Ranger sitting on the edge of my bed.

His mouth was set at a grim angle and I averted my eyes from him.

"Get out." I said, pointing to my bedroom door. "I'm tired of playing the cat and mouse game with you."

When he didn't move, I cleared my throat. Ranger stood up but he took a couple of steps in my direction.

"Stop."

Ranger reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand, tugging me to him.

"I'm serious." I told him. I couldn't do this right now. I didn't want to hear his excuses. "I want you to leave."

I pushed away from him, but he held his ground.

"You ever think about that day you told me to go back to Morelli?" I asked. When he didn't reply, I held my ground. "I do. All the time. I can still hear the words ringing back to me. I realize that I may have been another notch in the bedpost, but that is probably one of the most defining moments in my life. Want to know why?"

"Babe."

"Don't _Babe_ me." I hissed. "You want to know why, Ranger? Because, I realized that you and Morelli thought you could make my decisions for me. But I'll tell you what. No one makes my decisions for me. _I'm_ in charge of _my_ life. _Not you. Not Morelli. No one else._ _Just me_."

"Cut it out." Ranger growled.

I was determined to speak my mind; even if it was the last time I ever did so. He needed to hear this. I needed to get this off my chest.

"Do you ever catch yourself wondering what if? Or have you convinced yourself that we are a bad idea and we should only wander down that path occasionally when the mood strikes? I mean I think I'm entitled to know."

"Listen to me." Ranger said.

I tilted my head back and stuck a finger in his chest.

"No." I said. Ranger arched an eyebrow and I used the last of my courage to challenge him. "You listen to me. I've had it. I've had enough. You want me to lay it all down on the line for you and you don't return the favor. How is this for laying it all down? I'm in love with you…"

I sucked in a harsh breath and my eyes widened. Out of all the things I wanted to say, that wasn't it. That slipped out unexpectantly.

I stood stock still, holding my breath as I listened to my heartbeat rapidly against my chest. Neither of us made a move. It was like the moment was never going to go away. I pushed against him and Ranger let go of me. The knot of panic lodged itself at the base of my throat and I couldn't swallow it no matter how hard I tried.

Oh my God, what had I done?

I stumbled backwards in shock and looked away from him.

"Leave." I told him. I tried to keep my voice steady, but my lower lip trembled. "Now."

"Stephanie." Ranger spoke my name softly.

I felt the tears start to burn the back of my eyes and I was breathing in short pants to keep myself from letting the tears spill.

"Just don't." I told him, shaking my head. "Don't say anything, Ranger."

He reached out and pulled the towel from my hair and threaded his hands through my curls.

"Look at me."

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. I didn't want to look up and see his face. I didn't want to hear that he thought it was nice that I fell in love with him, but that was the breaks of the game. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted my head up.

"Open your eyes, Babe."

I opened my eyes and his eyes met mine. His face was softer; the lines smoothed out and something in me broke. I could live without him, but I would never have what I had with him with another man.

Ranger brought his lips down onto mine in a kiss that was soft and insistent; and I hesitated before I curled into him, curling my fingers into his T-shirt and holding him against me. He slid his hands around to my lower back and pulled me against him, taking the kiss deeper, more urgent and demanding. And I threw everything I had into that kiss. I didn't want to let him go.

Ranger slid his fingers around the sash tied around my waist holding the robe closed, working the knot loose and dropping it to the floor. He pushed the side of the robe open, and his hands touched the bare skin of my hips. His lips tore away from mine and his eyes slid down the length of my body, drinking in the sight of me. Ranger put his lips to my collarbone and I pushed up on him. His tongue touched my skin and I moaned his name.

He pushed the robe off my arms and it fell to the floor. Ranger tugged his T-shirt off and backed me over to the bed. His mouth was on mine, his hands at my hips holding me to him. I opened up my eyes and our eyes locked.

"Do you want this?"

The air seem to get caught in my lungs and for the briefest of moments I debated saying no that I didn't want it to end this way; but I'd just be kidding myself. I wanted him. I wanted him with an intensity that even a raging fire burning out of control didn't even come close to matching. Just one last time to say goodbye.

"Yes."

* * *

"You're a beautiful sight, Babe."

I was standing at the edge of the bed and had just pulled my robe back on. I gave a slight smile that I was hoping didn't look too sad or wistful. I'd just spent a few wonderful and glorious hours in bed with him for what I thought would be the last time. After telling him that I was in love with him, I figured this was his way of softening the blow of him walking out of my life for good.

He reached over and took my hand in his. He flipped it over and pressed his lips to the palm.

"You should know something." He told me. "I fell in love with a curly haired brunette that never takes no for an answer a few years ago. I've loved her ever since."

My lips parted and I pulled my eyes up to his. I stopped breathing and he flashed me a smile and kissed each one of my fingertips.

"I've done some terrible things in my life. But something that keeps coming back to haunt me is the fact that I've pushed you away knowing that I could never distance myself from you. I'm not proud, but I did what I thought I had to do for you, Babe."

I chewed on my lower lip and Ranger pulled me closer.

"A relationship will be tough work. I'm hard to deal with. I'm use to being alone and doing things my own way. We'll never have a traditional relationship. And there will always be things I couldn't tell you."

I nodded. I realized that in his life that there would always be secrets, but honesty was something that Ranger did very well. It's something that I wouldn't live without.

"Ready to fly, Babe?"

The corners of my lips tipped up slightly at the phrase. All my life, I've wanted to fly. Here was my chance. The chance to make my own decision and fly with it.

"Always, Ranger."

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
